Metal Gear: El último sueño
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Final de mis fics sobre Metal Gear. Please enjoy, y ¡gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La oscuridad**

Pasaron pocas semanas desde los incidentes de Zanzíbar. El Juicio Final era ya el pasado de un mundo desolado por la guerra, un pasado que aunque todos quisieran olvidar permanecería delante de sus narices todos los días, en cada niño enfermo, en cada pueblo destruido. Sin embargo, una vez más, el sentido de la caridad y la colaboración humana para reconstruir el mundo había triunfado. Ya no existían el Este o el Oeste, sino personas a las que poder ayudar. El Juicio Final, aunque hubiera sido la peor Guerra Mundial que pudo existir, cumplió su cometido: unir el mundo.

Sin embargo no todos estaban "entusiasmados" con el nuevo mundo. Había una persona que, en lo más profundo de su alma, tenía cicatrices que nunca sanarían.

Ella se encuentra en un desierto húmedo, con tierra tan dura como la piedra, en medio de una gran tormenta. Delante suya, su peor enemigo...

Panther: Fox, que es este lugar?

Fox: El mundo que deseas. No lo ves? Tan oscuro como tu corazón...

Panther: (Triste) No! Eso no es verdad!

Fox: No tienes por que negarlo. Es tu instinto guerrero el que hace de ti la asesina que eres. Y un asesino está condenado a repetir sus peores pesadillas una y otra vez...

Panther: Asesina? No... No puede ser verdad...

Fox: Uno debe vivir, y otro debe morir...

Panther: No lo hagas! No me hagas revivir esto!

Fox: Entonces, muere!

Panther: Nooo!

Entonces Panther despierta en su cama, cayéndole el sudor por la frente, a causa de la pesadilla. Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir bien, desde que ocurrió aquello... Las pesadillas cada día eran más violentas y destructoras. Tanto que a veces desea la muerte antes que revivir todo eso.

Tras la derrota de los ejércitos del Este y del Oeste, ella asumió el mando de los Sons Of Liberty. Gracias a que sus espías están mezclados entre todos los gobiernos que todavía permanecían activos en el planeta, ha sabido manejar parcialmente la situación y traer control a la ciudadanía. Sin embargo, quedaban aún "residuos" del Juicio Final que estaban todavía pendientes de eliminación... Como algunos Metal Gears, que aunque estaban destruidos, suponían muestras tecnológicas que cualquiera podía recoger, y quizá reparar en el futuro. Panther tenía miedo de que algún otro loco iniciara una nueva guerra, así que basó sus acciones en prevenir el desastre.

Sin embargo, su labor acaba de comenzar, pero lo que no sabe es que está a punto de finalizar...

Llegó, como siempre, puntual a la base central de los SOL. Como líder de operaciones, Panther tenia la responsabilidad de ser la que mantenía la cabeza fría cuando se desataba un incidente diplomático entre países, conflicto que debía resolver de la mejor forma posible fomentando la fraternidad y la democracia, tal y como rezaba el nombre de su organización.

Poseía su propio grupo de operaciones especiales. Los mejores hombres y mujeres que eran capaces de dotar a Panther de cualquier información que ella les pidiera. Eran su piedra angular en todo momento.

Panther no tenía superiores, ni contactos ajenos a la organización. Todo se llevaba a cabo bajo sus órdenes, nadie las cuestionaba. Sin embargo, sería alguien a la que el mundo solo recordaría por ser la "Hija de la Libertad", que venció a Saladino en una terrible batalla que significó el fin del Juicio Final. Nadie la recordaría por ser la sustituta del mismo Saladino, ya que los Sons Of Liberty significaban para el mundo todo lo peor que puede llegar a ser la raza humana.

Ese día tardaría en olvidarlo mucho, mucho tiempo, ya que fue el inicio de su última misión...

Mike, líder del equipo encargado de captar y contrastar la inteligencia extranjera, comunica a Panther que han descubierto una posible célula rebelde de los propios Sons of Liberty en Creta.

Mike: Hemos captado estas imágenes (va pasando diapositivas) de soldados entrado y saliendo de las redes de cuevas de las que se compone la isla. Estas imágenes muestran camiones transportando cosas también al interior de las mismas. Basándonos en el tamaño y en los escáneres por satélite, que han detectado radiación en el material que transportaban, son artilugios afectados por el Juicio Final.

Panther: Eso explicaría donde se encuentran actualmente la gran parte del material que no hemos encontrado todavía.

Mike: Exacto. A través de una foto hemos podido realizar la identificación de uno de los soldados que estaban allí. Quizá, con tu historial, te suene...

Panther: Quien es?

Mike: Teniente Coronel de la célula Sons Of Liberty Sur-Oriental, nombre en clave Ocelot.

Panther: No puede ser... Déjame ver la foto? (Panther la mira fijamente, el rostro de Ocelot mirando hacia arriba en una de las cargas que transportaban)

Alice era la analista de datos. Se encargaba de manejar las cuerdas de la organización siguiendo las indicaciones de Panther, hacer exámenes periódicos de los agentes para comprobar su nivel de lealtad y profesionalidad en la organización.

Alice: Según los datos más recientes, ha entrado en el complejo subterráneo donde están guardando todo ese material. No ha salido en varios días de allí, así que, bajo mi opinión, esa es su "casa".

Panther: Tengo asuntos pendientes con él... Iré en persona.

Mike: Pero ya tenemos a nuestros agentes para eso... no es necesario.

Panther: He dicho que iré, y punto. Yo misma averiguaré que están tramando, y que planean hacer con todo ese material. Todo esto huele muy mal...

Alice: En ese caso será mejor informar sobre la situación en Creta antes de nada...

Mike: Está bien... llamaré a John.

John era el encargado de analizar los datos a escala global sobre el terreno, población y análisis subterráneo. Era el hombre ideal cuando se habla sobre posibles vías de inserción y escape.

John: Hola jefa. Que necesitas?

Panther: Mapas exteriores de las montañas. Resonancias y escáneres geotermales de la supuesta base subterránea. Todo ello lo quiero en 20 minutos en mi AS (agenda satélite).

Alice: 20 minutos? Pero que dices!

Panther: Quiero irme lo antes posible a por él. Si hay algún problema, llamaré a otra persona para que te sustituya, estamos?

Alice: Vale, no hay problema!

Panther: Bien... voy a prepararme.

El volver a ver a uno de los fantasmas de su pasado, no hacía más que endurecer a Panther frente al resto del mundo. Cuando se trata de su pasado, no admite que nadie se interfiera en él, que no sea ella misma.

Mientras recogía su uniforme de infiltración y sus utensilios, Panther no podía evitar que algunas imágenes del pasado entraran en su cabeza. Volver a ver como Ocelot mataba a sangre fría a Leopard, mano derecha de Fox hasta entonces, le hacía sentirse impotente. Con Leopard, aunque apenas se conocieron durante 5 minutos, Panther pudo observar a través de sus ojos como era ella misma. Una mujer destrozada por culpa de las mentiras y las conspiraciones, que acabaron por llevarse la vida de su propio amado. En Leopard también pudo apreciar hasta qué punto fue capaz de luchar por lo que ella sentía, ganándose con ello la enemistad del mundo entero. Esa era la única diferencia que había entre ellas: cada una seguía sus sentimientos, y morirían defendiéndolos. Sin embargo Ocelot se metió en medio, llevándose de una forma muy brutal la vida de Leopard. Panther sentía que debía vengar su muerte, sin mezclar esta vez eso con el típico tema de "salvar el mundo".

Con todo listo, todavía le faltaba algo. De su armario, en un escondite secreto, sacó la ametralladora Patriot, aquella con la que solamente había disparado 1 bala. Una bala que acabó con la guerra. Ahora pretendía usarla contra aquél que la estuvo controlando desde las sombras, llevándola hasta Fox.

Y así Panther se dirigió a Creta, en un helicóptero que aparentemente era perteneciente a una cadena de televisión, la coartada perfecta para una inserción segura en la isla.

Era de noche, Panther se encontraba en medio del bosque, y la isla era azotada por un temporal sin precedentes. Sin apenas dificultad, pudo dirigirse hasta la entrada de las cuevas de la isla, donde encontró pocos signos de vida. Una vez dentro de ellas, pudo secarse un poco antes de proseguir, y prepararse para una infiltración bajo tierra gracias a los mapas que sus colegas le habían conseguido.

Sin embargo algo no andaba bien. Se supone que su agenda satélite es inmune a interferencias de cualquier tipo, pero no conseguía conexión. Panther suspiraba, deseando que pudiera seguir adelante, a pesar de estar casi "ciega".

Mientras tanto, en cierto lugar se esta a producir una interesante conversación...

Cygan: Me han dicho que te has ofrecido voluntaria para esta misión. Ha sido una auténtica sorpresa…

Mujer: Creo que soy la única persona capaz de acabar con todo esto. Se encuentran en las coordenadas exactas?

Cygan: Así es.

Mujer: Estará bien tener el arma mas poderosa del mundo en mis manos, aunque solo sea por una noche...

Cygan: No te acostumbres. Lo último que quisiera ver es una nueva tradición familiar...

Mujer: Pondré punto y final a la historia. Necesito vengarme por lo que hizo, no podré perdonárselo nunca…

Cygan: Cualquiera diría que solo haces esto por tu lealtad a la organización.

Mujer: Pero no es muy extraño? Ocelot se ha unido a ella…

Cygan: Por desgracia, la traición es algo que nunca llegaré a entender.

Mujer: Nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza enfrentarse a "ellos", con sus propias manos?

Cygan: Debería? No me han hecho nada...

Mujer: Entonces usted nunca será capaz de comprender como son... ni por qué hacen lo que hacen. Para ser coronel, no sabe nada sobre sus soldados. Es patético...

Cygan: Mide tus palabras, o sino...

Mujer: Sino que? (Se oye un ruido de algo cerrándose)

Cygan: Eh...nada.

Mujer: De acuerdo. "Mensajeros" preparados. Iniciando operación Pantera Muerta.

Mientras, en Creta, Panther avanzaba a través de las cuevas, hasta llegar a lo que era una gran caverna, quizá a unos 20 metros bajo tierra. En ella pudo ver montones de cajas amontonadas, unas más grandes que otras. En medio, un edificio con cámaras, escáneres de retina, y todo lo más avanzado en materia de seguridad.

Por la zona, soldados que vestían también la más avanzada tecnología de combate, peinaban el terreno buscando cualquier cosa anómala. Tras adentrarse un poco, Panther pudo observar como Ocelot comprobaba la carga de una de las cajas. Tras abrirla, Panther observó muy asombrada lo que había dentro de ella, eran trajes de camuflaje metálicos, que cubrían no solo el cuerpo del soldado, sino la cabeza por completo. Aparentemente estaba dañado, por lo que era de suponer que había sido utilizado en alguna ocasión... Pero Panther se preguntaba cuando habría sido, ya que ella nunca había visto nada así en el Juicio Final.

Ni siquiera el ejército de Saladino, o lo que es lo mismo, los Sons Of Liberty, tenían semejante tecnología. Como se podía explicar entonces que ellos tuvieran decenas de ellos?

Conectó el auricular de los prismáticos, para escuchar de que hablaban.

Soldado: A pesar de su aspecto, vuelven a estar listos para el combate.

Ocelot: Perfecto. Los necesitaremos para cuando ellos vengan.

Soldado: Sabe cuando será eso?

Ocelot: Claro. Cuando nosotros desvelemos nuestra verdadera identidad. Por ahora, ni siquiera él, sabe quien soy realmente.

Soldado: Eso es lo que yo llamo una buena relación padre-hijo.

Ocelot: Por desgracia toda tradición familiar debe llegar a su final, y será mejor que empiece a aceptarlo cuanto antes...

Soldado: Quiere decir...?

Ocelot: Pronto será el día, muy pronto...

Panther (pensando para si misma): Tu día ha llegado...

Tras marcharse Ocelot, Panther se trasladó a la zona de los contenedores con los exo-esqueletos. Entre ellos, lógicamente, había varios hombres vigilando, a los que tuvo que eliminar y encerrar dentro de los contenedores. Con su espada era capaz de abrirlos, al igual que poder clavársela a sus enemigos sin derramar una sola gota de sangre en el suelo...

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la entrada del edificio de seguridad. Pudo atravesar la puerta, sin vigilancia de ningún tipo. Eso empezó a incomodarla. Se encontraba entonces en un almacén de vehículos. Pronto escuchó detrás suya un pequeño chasquido, y tras darse la vuelta, no pudo hacer nada más que contemplar el cañón de un Colt Single Action Army.

Ocelot: Justo a tiempo... Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto.

Panther: Sabías que iba a venir?

Ocelot: De verdad piensas que somos tan estúpidos como para dejar que nos capten los satélites durante todo el día? (Se miran fijamente) Fue una tapadera, para atraerte directamente a nosotros, sin peones estúpidos de por medio...

Panther: Por que? Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Ocelot: Lo mismo que quieres tu. Acabar con tus pesadillas, hacer realidad nuestros sueños.

Panther: Sigues empeñado en crear el mundo perfecto de Saladino usando la guerra?

Ocelot: Falso... Me refiero a aquél que ha hecho de ti la asesina que eres, el sueño que hizo que hoy estuviéramos frente a frente.

Panther: El sueño de Gray Panther... No era un mundo en el que los soldados no fueran necesarios?

Ocelot: Parece que el Comandante Fox no te comentó nada... Se nota por qué fue elegido como sucesor de Panther… Era un auténtico estratega.

Panther: Quieres decir que todo era una farsa? Su vida, su muerte... no ha tenido nada que ver con unir el mundo?

Ocelot: Juicio Final, Sons Of Liberty, Fox Hound… Todo forma parte de un plan mucho más grande de lo que te puedes imaginar: El Proyecto Osiris.

Panther: Proyecto… Osiris! Quién está detrás de todo esto? (se oyen explosiones en la isla) Que demonios?

Ocelot: (Con mirada fría mientras escucha las explosiones) Aquellos que te proporcionaron la información para llegar hasta aquí... Aquellos que desean tu muerte...

Panther: Es imposible! Ellos son mis camaradas!

Ocelot: La próxima vez no confíes tanto en tus amigos. Ven conmigo, conozco una salida!

Entonces Ocelot llevó a Panther hasta un ascensor que descendía más abajo de lo que estaban las cuevas. Tras abrirse la puerta, se podía observar un puerto con varias lanchas preparadas para partir. Sin embargo...

Ocelot: (Se oye una alarma extraña) Finalmente lo han hecho!

Panther: Que pasa!

Ocelot: Un Metal Gear acaba de realizar un lanzamiento nuclear hacia nosotros!

Panther: Metal Gear? Pero si fueron completamente destruidos!

Ocelot: De verdad creías que todo había terminado matando a Fox? Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar... Vamos a aquella lancha y larguémonos de aquí!

El misil llega hasta Creta, colisionando en las montañas. La explosión provocó una tremenda tormenta de fuego sobre la isla, y una marejada que hizo que Panther se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde de la lancha. A 10 kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba el Metal Gear que había lanzado el misil. Gracias a la tormenta, la explosión palideció ante los relámpagos y truenos, y nadie se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

Mujer: Operación finalizada con éxito. La isla entera ha sido reducida a cenizas.

Cygan: Buen trabajo!

Mujer: Estáis seguros de que ni siquiera ella sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso?

Cygan: Será toda una leyenda entre los soldados y mercenarios, pero... después de todo, sigue siendo un ser humano. Es imposible que resista la explosión de una cabeza nuclear penetrante de superficie.

Mujer: Los mensajeros acaban de recuperar los cuerpos que necesitabais para vuestros experimentos. Mi misión ha terminado.

Cygan: Perfecto. Has eliminado al último escollo para el proyecto. Eres una auténtica Patriota.

Mujer: ...

Cygan: Te ocurre algo?

Mujer: Nada. Solo recordaba viejos tiempos, cuando la Unidad Apocalipsis había comenzado todo esto...

Cygan: Eran muy leales a los Señores de la Guerra, gracias a ellos el mundo está cerca de ser unido bajo su poder.

Mujer: Es una lastima que el sueño de Gray Fox sea una utopía, así no les necesitaríamos…

Cygan: Cada persona tendrá su opinión del Proyecto Osiris. Yo pienso que solo ellos están cualificados para mantener el control en este mundo decadente. La sociedad no está preparada todavía para que depositemos nuestras esperanzas en ella para unir el mundo.

Mujer: Quizá tenga razón, coronel. A partir de hoy, no nos volveremos a ver.

Cygan: Mis muchachos se encargarán de recoger el Metal Gear, entonces.

Mujer: Está bien. Buena suerte en su nuevo mundo, Coronel.

Cygan: Ha sido un auténtico placer conocer a la única persona que podía matar a Panther… Hasta la vista, Eve.

Eve: (Mientras se marchaba, pensando para si misma) Panther... no te mueras ahora, por favor...

A la mañana siguiente, Panther despierta en una playa, donde no hay ni rastro de Ocelot. Se encuentra muy débil pero aún tiene fuerzas para desplazarse hasta su casa. Se sentía traicionada por la gente que tuvo cerca durante todo el tiempo, desde el final de la guerra. No entendía por qué le habían hecho eso... Al llegar, descubre horrorizada que su casa ha sido completamente arrasada.

Pocas paredes se mantenían en pié, y muchas de sus pertenencias habían sido robadas. Cuando llegó al jardín, vio las lapidas de Fox y de su madre destruidas. Y lo peor, las tumbas habían sido profanadas, los cuerpos habían desaparecido. Los que ella consideraba sus amigos, prácticamente habían destruido no solo su futuro, sino también su pasado. Panther no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas, y mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su cara, soltar un grito de dolor y sufrimiento, como nunca había gritado jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Venganza

Pasaron días antes de que Panther supiera cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Fueron varios días tristes, viendo como todo lo que ella tenía había desaparecido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse, en un hotel de los suburbios de la ciudad de Roma. Ocelot le había dicho que todo fue planificado, para matarla. Proyecto Osiris… Dios del Juicio Final en la mitología egipcia. Era esa la razón por la que la gente en la que ella confiaba la había traicionado? Quién puso en marcha ese plan? Con qué objetivo? Ella misma se encontraba perdida en un mar de dudas, encerrada en la habitación del hotel, donde nadie pudiera molestarla. Entonces, de recepción, le envían a la habitación una carta anónima. En la carta pone:

"Te ayudaremos a ir a por ellos. Busca a tu amigo Mike, él sabe donde están".

Sin duda alguna, con "ellos" se refería a sus anteriores camaradas, a los dirigentes de los Sons Of Liberty. Panther no tenía ni idea de quien la ayudaría, pero no tenía intención de quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que vengarse, fuera como fuera. Eliminar todo el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza que sentía dentro de sí misma. Se preparó para salir a la noche, donde en la oscuridad, cazaría al traidor de su amigo.

Con su katana en la mano, Panther atravesó los aparcamientos del edificio donde vive Mike. Se escondió en la oscuridad, esperando su llegada en coche. En ese momento Panther recordó como le había conocido, a él y a su equipo de los Sons Of Liberty.

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Fox, Panther se había puesto en contacto con un agente de la organización, que sería el que le ayudaría a pasar los primeros días de trabajo. Le presentó a los jefes de las secciones de inteligencia, comunicaciones y administración, Mike y Alice. Eran una pareja que llevaba toda la vida trabajando en la organización, y conocían cada pequeño detalle de los agentes y de los planes que estaban llevando a cabo. Panther no tardó en intimar con ellos, ya que parecían personas amables, al contrario de lo que ella siempre pensó, que eran unos terroristas con ansias de causar dolor.

Poco a poco, con ayuda de ellos, fue tomando el control de los SOL, de sus planes y los movimientos de los agentes. Todo parecía ir bajo control, por lo que no se explica como pudieron traicionarla de esa forma...

Entonces vio llegar el coche de Mike, sin su esposa dentro. Era la oportunidad perfecta para atacarle y hacerle hablar. Tras desplazarse por la oscuridad, consiguió ponerse detrás de Mike y agarrarle por el cuello.

Panther: Sorprendido?

Mike: No es posible! Estás muerta!

Panther: Ni siquiera la muerte puede librarte de mí...

Mike: Como lo conseguiste?

Panther: Calla! Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo...

Mike: No diré nada!

Panther: (Retorciéndole el brazo en el suelo) Dime... por qué lo hicisteis?

Mike: Ahh! Ni hablar! Me matarían!

Panther: Muy bien. Esto es por haberme traicionado (le rompe la mano).

Mike: (gritando de dolor) Por favor detente!

Panther: Acaso vosotros habéis tenido la misma compasión por mí? (le corta la mano con su espada)

Mike: (llorando) Diosss! Vale! Hablaré! Por favor no sigas!

Panther: (colocando la espada en su cuello) Quién está detrás del Proyecto Osiris? A quienes tenéis jurado lealtad?

Mike: Te... te juro por dios que no se quienes son. Solo se que me obligaron a pasarte la información de Creta, o de lo contrario matarían a Alice...

Panther: Alice me importa una mierda. Todavía no me has dicho nada interesante. (Aprieta la espada contra la garganta).

Mike: Ugh... Solo se que conozco el lugar a donde se llevaron los cuerpos de tu madre y de Fox.

Panther: Rápido, a donde!

Mike: A los laboratorios secretos de los SOL en Gran Bretaña... allí están.

Panther: Gracias Mike, has sido un buen chico...

Mike: Me... me dejarás irme?

Panther: Por supuesto...

Le suelta y deja que se aleje, pero cuando él cree haberla perdido de vista, aparece delante suya rajándole el torso con su espada, para que Alice se de por advertida de quién va a ir a por ella en el futuro.

Pronto cogió un tren continental hacia la ciudad de Londres, más adelantada en las tareas de recuperación que las otras ciudades afectadas por el Juicio Final. Tras un largo día de viaje, Panther desciende del tren en la estación, y se dirige hacia el Hospital General de Londres, donde le contó Mike que se encontraban las instalaciones secretas. Sin duda alguna Alice ya debería haber descubierto el cuerpo sin vida de su marido, y alertaría sobre la amenaza de Panther a toda la organización. Panther no tenía problema en enfrentarse ella sola a todos sus experimentados agentes, pero prefería salir de incógnito con los cadáveres en buen estado de sus seres queridos.

Lo primero que hizo fue robar una ambulancia simulando una violación en un callejón. Se disfrazó de médica y condujo hasta la parte trasera del hospital. Allí piso a fondo el acelerador y saltó del vehículo, estrellándose contra unos paneles de electricidad que rápidamente estallaron, haciendo que el hospital quedase a oscuras. Se puso la visión nocturna, y aprovechó la distracción para adentrarse en el edificio.

Una vez dentro, anduvo con precaución hacia la sala de descanso. Una de las taquillas poseía un mecanismo que habría la compuerta a un ascensor secreto dentro de la habitación. Tras bajar por él, dos vigilantes intentaron detenerla ya que sabían que era una impostora. Panther no tubo problemas para deshacerse de ellos, incluso sin derramar una gota de sangre. Tras recoger una llave de acceso a las instalaciones, continuó su camino.

Panther sabía que tenía que haber alguna otra entrada a las instalaciones, sino no se explica como pudieron trasladar los cuerpos por un simple ascensor de personal. Decidió sabotear el cableado del ascensor, e impedir que nadie saliera con vida de allí... pero no sin antes encontrar los cuerpos.

Se adentró en las diferentes estancias de las instalaciones. Cada persona que salía a su paso, era acribillada por su Patriot o rajada con su katana. Entonces llegó a una zona que era "restringida". Rápidamente pensó que era allí donde estaban sus seres queridos. Buscó una entrada alternativa, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Encontró una posible vía de inserción por los conductos de ventilación. Tras desplazarse unos minutos por los túneles, escuchó una conversación entre 2 científicos. Aparentemente, hablaban de unos cuerpos que habían llegado hace unos días, y estaban sujetos a todo tipo de investigación por parte de los SOL. Panther no sabía qué es lo que podía interesarles, así que escuchó atentamente lo que decían.

Médico 1: La extracción ha sido satisfactoria. A pesar de llevar más de 15 años en constante deterioro, el virus sigue estando vivo.

Medico 2: Como es posible?

M1: Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Sin embargo esto puede conllevar ventajas e inconvenientes.

M2: Los animales que devoren el cuerpo del sujeto también recibirán la enfermedad?

M1: Así es. Debemos modificar el virus para que no afecte a la pirámide alimentaria. Mientras tanto, sugiero utilizarlo en conejillos de indias para, si es posible, obtener una vacuna.

M2: Sus creadores de Fox Die hicieron un gran trabajo con ese virus. Ni siquiera consiguieron la vacuna...

Panther: Fox Die! Asi que por eso querían el cuerpo de mi madre...

M1: Que has descubierto en el sujeto nº2?

M2: No tenemos ni idea de lo que ocurre con él. Su ADN ha sido completamente modificado, pero no sabemos en qué medida pudo afectarle al cuerpo humano.

M1: Y la causa?

M2: Otro misterio. Quizá sea debido a la radiación, a los usos del mecanismo de fuerza piramidal, quien sabe... Lo cierto es que nadie era capaz de vencerle, su ADN fue modificado de tal manera que fue convertido en un súper-soldado. Aún sin el dispositivo de fuerza piramidal, seguía siendo todo un monstruo.

M1: Bien. En ese caso apruebo el trasplante de su ADN a nuestros soldados.

Panther: El ADN de Fox?

M2: Estas seguro? De verdad quieres arriesgarte a crear miles de Gray Fox?

M1: Con suerte podremos conseguir que Fox Die permanezca latente en sus cuerpos, y mediante una serie de vacunas poder controlarlos para que no se revelen.

M2: Chantaje... Me parece buena idea. Voy a comenzar a extraer el ADN.

Panther: Tengo que impedirlo... A toda costa!

Panther se arrastra rápidamente a través de los tubos de ventilación. Al salir, comienza a buscar los laboratorios. Consigue seguir a uno de los científicos hasta el suyo, donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su madre. Caminando lentamente tras él, observa como ha troceado y deshecho el cuerpo de su madre para extraer el virus. Llena de furia, agarra al científico, le tira al suelo y le dispara a las rodillas con la pistola con silenciador.

Panther: Por qué... Por qué tuvisteis que hacerlo?

M1: Por favor... no me mates! Solo acatamos órdenes!

Panther: De quién? Quien desea obtener Fox Die?

M1: No... No puedo decírtelo.

Panther: Otro con agallas? Muy bien (registra sus bolsillos y consigue su cartera). Así que esta es tu familia? Disfrutarán viéndote morir, antes de matarlos a ellos.

M1: Eres tú... tú eres la que venció a Gray Fox!

Panther: Calla! (dispara otra vez en la pierna, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor) Para quien trabajas!

M1: Dime, por favor... como lo conseguiste? Que utilizaste para vencerle? O tú también eres una mutante?

Panther: Acaso no te importa tu hijo? Ya veo... James, se llama así no? Y Laura... tu mujer.

M1: No les hagas nada!

Panther: Entonces dime lo que quiero saber!

M1: Nos contrataron hace años... y nos metieron aquí. No sabemos quienes son. Las órdenes nos las trae un intermediario del ejército americano...

Panther: Cygan? El coronel Cygan?

M1: SI! Ese mismo! Pero te digo que es solo un intermediario. Lo juro!

Panther: Gracias por la ayuda. (Se oye una alarma) Que demonios!

M1: Ahora irán a por ti... no saldrás de aquí con vida!

Panther: No vale la pena ni matarte...

Panther sale al pasillo, donde escucha pasos de una multitud de gente que se acerca a los laboratorios. Se esconde en una esquina, y prepara su Patriot para defenderse. Podía escuchar al otro lado de la puerta de hormigón como los soldados se preparaban para asaltar el lugar. De repente, escuchó un par de disparos. Al otro lado de la puerta, empezó una auténtica batalla campal. No se sabe contra qué estaban luchando, sin embargo los disparos poco a poco fueron cesando, casi con seguridad, según iban muriendo los soldados.

Entonces se levantó, pero en vez de echar un vistazo, decidió ir deprisa a recuperar los cuerpos de su madre y de Fox. Cuando llegó al laboratorio donde estaba su madre, descubrió que el científico había huido, sabe dios por donde. Panther, enfurecida, fue en búsqueda de Fox.

Tras atravesar varios pasillos, consiguió llegar al otro laboratorio. El cadáver putrefacto de Fox permanecía intacto en la mesa, cosa que tranquilizó algo a Panther. Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, halló el cadáver del otro científico, degollado. No le importaba ahora como había sucedido, solo pensaba en sacar el cadáver de allí, luego ya pediría explicaciones Cygan. Sin embargo, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, pero Panther no observó a nadie entrar ni salir. Al siguiente instante escuchó pasos fuertes en la habitación. Recordó su experiencia con Ghost Eagle en el pasado, por lo que preparó su Patriot para enfrentarse al supuesto enemigo invisible. Sin embargo una voz comenzó a hablar a Panther.

Mujer: Asi me gusta, heroína. Veo que recuerdas los viejos tiempos.

Panther: No puede ser... yo te maté.

Mujer: Eagle está muerta. Eso sin ninguna duda. Pero alguien tenía que recoger su testigo.

Panther: Quien eres? (recibe un golpe por la espalda que la tira al suelo)

Mujer: Enfréntate a mí y lo descubrirás.

Así comenzó la batalla contra su rival invisible. Panther consiguió afinar sus sentidos para escuchar sus movimientos, y así enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba. Cuando le disparaba, las balas salían rebotadas hacia la pared, y en medio de los disparos conseguía observar el filo de una espada como la que ella tenía. Entonces se dio cuenta, para ser tan rápida con la espada, necesitaba tener un mecanismo de fuerza piramidal.

Panther: De donde has conseguido ese dispositivo?

Mujer: Eagle no era la única a la que conocía... La Unidad Apocalipsis ha sido mi cuna!

Panther siguió la dura batalla contra su oponente, usando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo esta vez. Tras varios minutos de pelea, su enemigo descubrió su verdadera identidad.

Mujer: Eres muy fuerte Panther... Tal y como Fox siempre había dicho. Te instruyó bien, igual que a mi...

Panther: Que! Como es que le conoces! Quien eres realmente!

En ese momento, la desconocida desconecta su camuflaje óptico y muestra su verdadero aspecto físico. Para sorpresa de Panther, era una simple chica de menos de 20 años, morena, con aspecto de haber participado en muchos campos de batalla…

Mujer: Me llamo Eve. Mi misión consiste en calificar tu destreza en el combate, además de tu orgullo. Tengo que prepararte para la gran prueba que se avecina.

Panther: Que prueba? De que estás hablando? Responde, como es que conoces a Fox!

Eve: El ataque en Creta lo realicé yo. Quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemigo, Ocelot y yo tenemos tu misma misión.

Panther: Ocelot...sobrevivió? Por qué nos atacaste! Y de donde sacaste el Metal Gear para hacerlo!

Eve: Los Señores de la Guerra... Ellos son los que quieren matarte.

Panther: Son ellos los que están detrás del Proyecto Osiris?

Eve: Y también quieren el cuerpo de tu madre para testear su gran virus... por eso extrajeron los cuerpos de tu casa.

Panther: Quienes son esos señores de la guerra?

Eve: Pronto lo sabrás. (Se oyen pasos afuera, Panther se pone en guardia). No te preocupes, son mis hombres.

Panther: Que?

En ese momento aparecen en escena Ocelot y varios soldados vestidos con los uniformes exo-esqueléticos que vio ella misma en Creta.

Panther: Como es posible? La isla quedó reducida a cenizas!

Ocelot: Por suerte ese no es nuestro único escondite. Y gracias a la suerte, también, conseguí sobrevivir al ataque. Buen disparo, Eve.

Panther: Quienes sois? No trabajáis para los Sons of Liberty, no es así?

Eve: Pertenecemos a una organización que nació incluso antes que yo misma. Ocelot, junto a Gray Panther y tu padre, la fundaron. El objetivo era y sigue siendo, 20 años después, destruir el Proyecto Osiris.

Ocelot: Somos soldados que hemos jurado lealtad a un sueño, que por muy irreal que pueda parecer, creemos que puede llegar a ser posible algún día. Antes del Juicio Final teníamos las manos atadas. Pero gracias a Fox, ahora podremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Panther: Entonces decidme, quienes son los Señores de la Guerra? Por qué quieren matarme? Qué tienen que ver con Fox, Panther, y el resto de los Jinetes?

Ocelot: Las respuestas a todo eso vendrán más tarde, ahora lo importante es sacar los cuerpos de tu madre y de Fox de aquí. No te preocupes, los pondremos a salvo. Sin embargo hay algo más que estuvimos observando en ti…

Panther: Qué quieres decir?

Eve: Que apenas sabes nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Eso quiere decir que no leíste el disco secreto que te otorgó Fox.

Panther: Qué disco? Solo me dio uno sobre los SOL…

Eve: También se llevaron otro objeto de tu casa durante el ataque. Dicho objeto contiene la verdad sobre nuestra misión en común. Lo necesitamos para seguir adelante y acabar con esto, Panther. Creo que ya sabes de qué objeto estoy hablando.

Panther: (Tras pensar y recordar) El cañón de Fox?

Eve: En uno de sus compartimentos secretos está ese disco. Una vez lo recuperes, conocerás el verdadero propósito del Juicio Final y la muerte de Fox. Además, nosotros lo necesitamos. Fox grabó en él la localización de la base desde donde operan los Señores de la Guerra. Una vez consigamos ese disco, podremos acabar con el Proyecto Osiris.

Panther: Sabes donde se encuentra?

Eve: Te llevaremos hasta la base donde se encuentra, en Roma. Sin embargo es un suicidio, es la base más protegida de los SOL. Deberás entrar en ella de incógnito y desactivar los sistemas de seguridad, para que nosotros podamos entrar a ayudarte.

Panther: De verdad puedo confiar en vosotros…?

Ocelot: Acaso no es prueba suficiente que yo y Eve estemos aquí frente a ti? La que nos atacó en Creta y el que intentó escapar de su ataque? (se cogen de la mano) Juntos, ella y yo, llevamos años luchando en silencio, manipulando tanto a Fox Hound como a los SOL para siempre tener una oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

Eve: Comprendo tu dolor, aquellos en quienes confiabas plenamente murieron por un simple sueño revolucionario. Y después, el resto de las personas que te rodeaban, te traicionaron. Hay algo que Fox me enseñó antes de convertirse en Saladino, quizá lo recuerdes de haberlo dicho él mismo... (Recuerda con tristeza esas cosas).

Panther: Qué era?

Eve: "Hay un dicho en el Este... Lealtad hasta el final. Sin embargo, todo cambia con el tiempo: los amigos se convierten en enemigos, la guerra en paz, la vida en muerte... No podemos ser leales a nada, ni siquiera a nuestros seres queridos. Lo único a lo que podemos ser fieles, con absoluta certeza, son a nuestros ideales, a nuestra misión..."

Panther: (cambiando de cara, hacia una más tranquila) Definitivamente, esa era la forma de pensar que tenía Fox.

Eve: Si… el mundo en el que los soldados no sean necesarios, que la gente permanezca unida sin necesidad de nadie. Él basaba su vida en esas dos cosas.

Panther: Me alegra conocer por fin a alguien que haya sido un aliado suyo, y de los de confianza…

En ese momento, Panther se sintió totalmente identificada con Eve. Ambas habían sido sin ninguna duda entrenadas por la misma persona, la misma que les transmitió sus sueños e ideales. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que, pasara lo que pasara, tendría a su lado alguien que la conocía muy bien, y con la que podía volver a sentirse viva en el campo de batalla, como había pasado con Fox.

Todos juntos salieron de la base subterránea, portando los cadáveres de Fox y de su madre en congeladores que los mantuvieran en buen estado. En el puerto de Londres encontraron un barco ideal para alzarse a la mar y ocultarse, mientras se dirigían hacia Roma a buscar el Cañón Paracelsus, el arma más poderosa que un líder de las fuerzas especiales americanas podía manejar. Un arma que poseía en su interior las respuestas que tanto ansiaba Panther.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La Mano Que Mece La Cuna

Panther embarcó con Eve, Ocelot y sus soldados en el barco, rumbo a Roma. Fue un trayecto de varios días, en los que pudo conocer a fondo la "resistencia" de los Sons Of Liberty. Una unidad formada por soldados fieles a Gray Panther, Ocelot y a David Oxford. Por aquella época, Fox no había entrado todavía en el ejército, pero Oxford ya estaba planeando robar el arma definitiva para enfrentarse a los Señores de la Guerra, Metal Gear Rex. Gray Panther y Ocelot sabían que era un error enfrentarse a ellos en aquél momento, por lo que manejaron las cuerdas de Fox Hound y de los Sons of Liberty para evitarlo.

Eve le comentaba como Ocelot y Panther resolvieron aquella situación, la primera rebelión de Oxford, su padre. Para demostrar la lealtad hacia los Señores de la Guerra y evitar que fueran a por la resistencia, Panther decidió sacrificar su vida apoyando a Oxford. La manera de evitar desde las sombras que Oxford atacara, fue utilizar a la unidad Apocalipsis y a su nuevo recluta, Fox, como peones en su propio tablero de ajedrez. Simuló haber traicionado a la unidad, hasta tal punto que Fox quisiera verle muerto, para vengar a sus aliados heridos en combate.

Por el camino, Fox consiguió que las fuerzas especiales de Fox Hound invadieran Outer Heaven, donde se encontraba Oxford. Sin embargo consiguió escapar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de toda la unidad por capturarle. Así fue como Outer Heaven pasó a ser una base militar secreta de desarrollo del Proyecto Metal Gear. En ese momento Fox no tuvo otra opción que enfrentarse a su mentor y acabar con todo rastro de traición en el ejército americano. Es lo que Panther quería, que le eliminaran a él mismo como cabeza de turco por la rebelión de Oxford. Así, Panther se aseguró de que alguien como él podría recoger su testigo en la resistencia, y continuar su labor. Tras descubrir la verdad, Fox se dedicó en cuerpo y alma, en vengar la muerte de su maestro, para conseguir hacer realidad su sueño: un mundo unido sin los Señores de la Guerra.

Por primera vez, Panther sintió el infierno por el que pasó la Unidad Apocalipsis antes de su muerte, en sus manos, durante el Juicio Final. Todo se trataba de un juego de ajedrez, como Eve había dicho. Debes mantener a alguien con vida, para que pueda continuar con la misión de los que han caído: eliminar al Rey. Gray Panther lo organizó todo para salvar su propia unidad, y hacer que ésta fuera guiada por Gray Fox hacia la victoria final ante el Proyecto Osiris. Sin embargo, ella aún no comprendía muy bien dos cosas. La primera, cómo fue ella misma elegida para sustituir a Fox cuando muriera, realizando su papel de Saladino. La segunda, el motivo por el cual Eve parecía muy afectada cuando hablaba de todo aquello, como si ocultase algo, el motivo que la relaciona con todo ello…

Durante el viaje, Panther también tuvo oportunidad de entrenarse junto a Eve, en un gimnasio improvisado en una de las bodegas del barco. Durante esas sesiones de entrenamiento Panther pudo poner a prueba a Eve, al límite. Se dio cuenta de que compartían más cosas en común de lo que ella pensaba, ya que casi todas sus técnicas, estrategias, forma de pensar en el campo de batalla... eran iguales a las suyas. Sin embargo, Panther no había aprendido todo eso de Fox, sino de su propia madre, sus compañeros Yakuzas en Japón, y otros muchos agentes que la entrenaron hasta llegar a Fox-Hound. Cómo era posible que fueran iguales? Un alo de misterio envolvía a Eve con respecto a su pasado. Cada vez que le preguntaba cosas de ella misma, siempre se iba por las ramas, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, que apenas hablaban de Eve, solo decían que era una gran guerrera, a la misma altura que Panther.

Por las noches, sobre todo en la anterior a su misión en Roma, Panther no hacía más que intentar imaginarse como fueron los tiempos en los que la Unidad Apocalipsis seguía activa oficialmente en Fox Hound. Un grupo selecto de los mejores soldados de las fuerzas especiales de todo el mundo, elegidos por Gray Panther, el soldado que mejores calificaciones había conseguido en las misiones encubiertas de los EEUU. Panther era un hombre fiel a sus amigos, al igual que a su país, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los Señores de la Guerra destruyeran la paz, de ahí que formase la Resistencia junto a su propio padre. Sin embargo, tiempo después se vería con la obligación de detenerle a causa de su imprudencia, pudiendo meter en medio a toda su unidad y, por tanto, destruir a la resistencia. Se sacrificó, nombrando a Fox como nuevo recluta del grupo, y haciendo que él se encargara de Oxford, Outer Heaven y de su propio mentor, transmitiéndole antes de morir sus conocimientos sobre el Juicio Final, y su deber como Saladino. Marta se entristecía al ver que el destino de los más grandes soldados de la historia ya estaba decidido de antemano, la muerte y el olvido. Acumulaba toda su rabia en su interior, con la esperanza de poder sacar a la luz a los Señores de la Guerra, y hacerles pagar por todo lo que les hicieron a los Jinetes.

Al día siguiente, Panther y todos los demás llegaron al muelle de Roma. La ciudad, devastada por la guerra, comenzaba a alzarse de nuevo, quizá sustentándose en la "fe" del 80% de creyentes que viven en ella. Antes de adentrarse en la ciudad, se prepararon convenientemente, la resistencia dotó a Panther de indicadores por satélite para que pudiera moverse sin problemas por Roma, y localizarles en caso de necesitarlo.

Eve: Con esto y un poco de suerte, entrarás allí sin ser descubierta.

Panther: Se nota que estáis muy bien organizados... El objetivo está en los subterráneos de la base, no?

Eve: Tu entrada está situada cerca del Vaticano. La vigilancia del Papa en esa zona es muy alta, por lo que la mejor estrategia será disfrazarte como uno de ellos. Una vez dentro, antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa, tienes que localizar la sala de control y desactivar todos los sistemas de defensa. Así podremos entrar y ayudarte a asegurar la zona.

Panther: Qué tipo de sistemas de seguridad utilizan? Dudo que solo queráis que desactive cámaras...

Eve: Por supuesto que no... Nuestros contactos nos advirtieron de que, tras el Juicio Final, comenzaron la producción en masa de la unidad Striker.

Panther: Un robot?

Eve: Yo lo llamaría "Metal Gear" en miniatura. Porta dos ametralladoras gatling en sus brazos, y tiene la agilidad de sus hermanos mayores. Según lo que yo se... los Jinetes se encontraron con algún modelo antiguo durante sus misiones. Y no les fue muy fácil hacerles frente.

Panther: Bien, me encargaré personalmente de que queden inutilizados, no solo desconectados...

Eve: Te repito que esta es la base que cuenta con la mejor defensa de los Sons Of Liberty, no te lo tomes a la ligera.

Panther: Lo siento Eve, pero ya no tengo nada que perder... He decidido seguir adelante, con vosotros, y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Ningún arma podrá detenerme.

Eve: (Sorprendida) Que dices? Vale que seas la mejor soldado del mundo, pero creo que se te esta subiendo a la cabeza...

Panther: Al contrario. Solo me he hecho más fuerte desde que os conozco, desde que se parcialmente la verdad sobre todo este asunto... Confía en mí, venceremos!

(Panther se levanta, y se dispone a salir de su habitación).

Eve: Hace poco que nos conocemos, pero he visto en ti el espíritu que también poseían los Jinetes. Por favor, no te descuides...

Panther: Eve, gracias.

Eve quedó en la habitación sola, pensativa. De verdad Panther había sacado toda esa confianza de, tan solo, tener nuevos aliados? Tenía la sensación de que le había pasado lo mismo que a ella, que no eran aliados cualquiera, sino "descendientes" de la Unidad Apocalipsis. Se preguntaba qué sería exactamente lo que le rondaba por la cabeza a Panther...

Poco después, el grupo se dispersó por la ciudad de Roma, rumbo a un piso franco situado cerca de la entrada de la base. Dicha entrada estaba oculta en un garaje de la ciudad, el lugar perfecto para atacar de noche. Panther se infiltraría al atardecer, usando la identificación falsa que le otorgaron para su entrada. Sin embargo ella debía conseguir el uniforme de combate de los Sons Of Liberty, de lo contrario cualquiera la reconocería.

Panther fue observando las calles de la ciudad, antes de comenzar la misión. Las desgracias del Juicio Final se seguían palpando en el ambiente. Sin embargo, sus habitantes, de mayoría católicos, parecía como si no hubieran perdido la esperanza. Entre reformas de edificios y colaboración absoluta ciudadana, la gente se reunía para oficiar misas, no de lo típico, dar gracias a Dios, sino de rezo por las almas de los millones de muertos que tubo la guerra. Al fin y al cabo, dicha guerra consiguió unir el mundo, gracias a Saladino y Gray Panther. Sin embargo, los Señores de la Guerra planeaban dominarlo, aunque fuera desde las sombras. Un control fantasma, basado en los sacrificios de sus propios agentes. Algo que realmente asqueaba a Panther, que cada vez sentía más odio por aquellos que obligaron permanecer en el olvido a sus maestros. Merecían ser recordados no como asesinos, como los Señores de la Guerra querían, sino como héroes, ya que gracias a ellos, la gente ahora permanecería unida durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Panther se puso en contacto con la resistencia, para informar de que comenzaría su infiltración. Consiguió acceder al garaje donde se encuentra la entrada secreta, y en él pudo observar como varios guardias hacían sus rondas. Eligió a uno, el cual era más fácil de sorprender y eliminar, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, y así robarle sus ropas. Ahora tenía que dirigirse a la entrada, a expensas de que pudieran darse cuenta de que era una impostora.

Tras vestirse con el uniforme militar de los Sons Of Liberty, procedió a entrar al recinto. Un guarda que vigilaba la puerta le permitió el paso, realizando un saludo militar, como si fuera su superior. Los galones de dicho uniforme eran de teniente, por lo que era fácil entender ese comportamiento. Una vez dentro de la base, comenzó a buscar por todas las estancias la sala de seguridad. Panther pudo comprobar en todo su esplendor la tecnología de los Sons of Liberty: laboratorios, talleres técnicos, almacenes con todo tipo de equipamiento militar... Posiblemente era la base más importante de Europa. En uno de los almacenes, sin embargo, se asustó al ver a los Strikers, enormes tanques andantes, almacenados a centenares, como si fuera pura infantería descansando. Panther tenía miedo de los daños que podían causar en caso de ser activados, por lo que se apresuró a desactivar los sistemas. Después ya pensaría en como eliminar todo ese ejército durmiente.

Finalmente consiguió llegar a la sala de control. Panther vislumbró un gran laboratorio, lleno de científicos y operarios de comunicaciones, con ordenadores en todas partes. Decidió sentarse en uno disponible, lejos de cualquiera para no levantar sospechas. Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por sus camaradas, Panther deshabilitó uno a uno todos los sistemas de seguridad, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de hacerlo, Panther fue en busca inmediatamente del cañón, planeaba usarlo para reducir a cenizas los Strikers, mientras sus compañeros la esperaban arriba. A media noche llegarían hasta la entrada, y comenzarían el ataque sorpresa.

Panther descendía en ascensor, rumbo a los pisos subterráneos. Entonces, recibe una llamada de Eve, mientras se acercan al lugar donde comenzarán la misión.

Eve: Panther, puedes oírme?

Panther: Alto y claro, que ocurre?

Eve: Nada... simplemente no me siento bien hoy. Algo que me preocupa.

Panther: No creo que os estén esperando, si es eso lo que temes.

Eve: No... Tiene que ver más bien contigo.

Panther: Acaso no confías en mí?

Eve: Al contrario. Conozco cada paso que has dado desde que murió tu madre, prácticamente. Eres una leyenda para la Resistencia, la mayoría crecimos escuchando historias sobre tus batallas, cómo en cada una de ellas conseguiste la victoria...

Panther: Quien os habló de mí? Fox?

Eve: Yo solo era una chiquilla, pero me fueron preparando para este momento, para el día en el que junto a ti podría poner fin al proyecto Osiris. Para mi eres una leyenda, Panther. Las historias que me contaron sobre ti han hecho que hoy sea la mujer que soy, a pesar de tener las manos manchadas de sangre...

Panther: Qué quieres decir?

Eve: Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te cuente esto... Aunque quizá nos odies eternamente.

Panther: De que se trata Eve?

Eve: Tu vida ha sido escrita, paso a paso, desde la muerte de tu madre hasta ahora. Se te ayudó desde las sombras a entrenarte en distintos estilos de lucha y combate, hasta que por fin llegaras a Fox Hound. Entonces Fox te enseñaría todo lo que debías saber para avanzar en el proyecto Osiris, y convertirte así en su sucesora.

Panther: Se que Fox me entrenó durante todo ese tiempo para ser su sucesora... pero me estás diciendo que, incluso antes de llegar a Fox Hound, me estuvo ayudando?

Eve: No. En ese momento él no te conocía. Tu infiltración en aquella unidad terrorista de España, tu ingreso en el Yakuza de Japón... todo lo que hiciste pensando en descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de tu madre, fue pensado paso a paso por una sola persona: Gray Panther.

Panther: Que dices? No es posible! Que tiene que ver él conmigo? Por qué me estuvo ayudando?

Eve: Tú no eres la sucesora de Gray Fox. Nunca lo fuiste. Eres la sucesora de Gray Panther, y también eres la parte más importante de su plan para acabar con los Señores de la Guerra. Recuerda Panther... Cual es el motivo por el cual estás hoy aquí? El suceso que originó todo esto.

Panther: ...La muerte de mi madre?

Eve: Si no hubiera ocurrido, crees que hoy estarías aquí intentando hacer realidad el sueño de tus mentores? Panther supo en todo momento como hacerte "despertar" como guerrera, como la heroína del Juicio Final, y la propia Muerte de los Señores de la Guerra.

Panther: Quieres decir que él mató a mi madre?

Eve: …

Panther: (Enfurecida) Por que? Por qué fuimos elegidas para todo esto?

(Se conecta Ocelot para hablar con ella).

Ocelot: Tu madre planeaba contar la verdad sobre los planes de tu padre a las autoridades. Los Señores de la Guerra se enterarían de todo lo que planeaba la resistencia, y no podíamos permitirlo. Yo, como mano derecha de Panther, me vi obligado a acatar sus órdenes, a pesar de no confiar en un principio en todo lo que estaba haciendo. Panther pudo ver una oportunidad perfecta en ti, una chica joven que se entrenaba para llegar a ser tan "fuerte" como su madre. Por eso la mató, para enfurecerte, y obligarte a buscar las respuestas. Después, todo sería propia inercia. Tu paso por Fox Hound, tus experiencias con Fox, todo... Todo fue planificado por nuestro líder.

Panther: Esto es increíble! Me estás diciendo que todo era mentira? Mis experiencias con Fox, nuestros sentimientos... todo fue planificado?

Eve: No. Los sentimientos no se podían controlar. Pero todo lo demás si. Para Fox significaste el mundo, e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano por hacer de tu vida lo más cómoda posible. Sin embargo no tuvo otra opción que continuar con el plan que su mentor puso en marcha, al elegirte como ejecutora de los Señores de la Guerra.

Panther: Sabía que algo me ocultabais desde el principio...

Eve: Panther, hemos llegado. Por favor, ve y consigue cuanto antes ese disco, lo necesitamos!

Panther: Y por qué? Todo el mundo ha estado manipulándome hasta ahora. Por qué debería hacerte caso? En qué te diferencias tú de todos los demás? Pensaba que éramos amigas...

Eve: Por favor, confía en mi palabra. Creo que ha llegado la hora de contarte la verdad, la verdad sobre mi existencia, mi conexión contigo. Pero no es el momento adecuado, por favor compréndelo...

Panther: Conexión? Acaso hay más que la de pertenecer a la misma "resistencia"?

Eve: Te lo contaré luego, te lo prometo. Tengo que cortar.

Eve cortó la comunicación sin que Panther pudiera contestar. Estaba sorprendida, de haber visto como toda su vida, sin que ella lo supiera, había sido manipulada. Una vez más, Panther solo sentía ira y odio hacia aquellos que le habían ocultado la verdad, y deseaba acabar de una vez con todo ello. Sin embargo, con Eve sentía algo diferente. Por fin alguien le contaba por qué motivo había muerto realmente su madre, y por qué ella misma ha acabado en el punto de mira de los Señores de la Guerra. Si sobrevivía a esa misión, Eve le contaría el resto, al menos eso esperaba, que no tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza...

Panther descendió a lo más profundo de la base. Caminando por los pasillos, de repente escuchó la alarma general de ataque, y todo el mundo se puso a salvo menos los soldados, que fueron a enfrentarse a los colegas de Panther. Mientras tanto, por fin tuvo vía libre para explorar sin problemas la base.

Por fin encontró el área de investigación y desarrollo armamentístico. En uno de sus laboratorios, encontró varias réplicas del cañón, y el original almacenado para su reparación. Panther manipuló el cañón, hasta dar con un botón secreto que expulsó un disco de la misma arma. El disco que contenía seguramente la localización de los Señores de la Guerra, averiguada por Fox durante el Juicio Final. Panther sabía que debía guardar ese disco con su vida y entregárselo a Eve, para que el trabajo de sus mentores no cayera en vano. Panther se dispuso a salir del almacén, sin embargo alguien estaba enfrente a la puerta, esperándola...

Cygan: Me pregunto como es que sigues todavía con vida?

Panther: Tú...! Hijo de Puta! (Panther se acerca corriendo a él, pero recibe un puñetazo de improviso en el estómago, sin haber percibido la verdadera velocidad de movimiento de Cygan).

Cygan: Veo que has vuelto a por el disco... No puedo permitirte que destruyas mis sueños.

Panther: Tus sueños han dado dolor a este mundo...

Cygan: Si prefieres verlo de esa forma, allá tu... Prefiero pensar que gracias a ellos los Sons Of Liberty dominarán por fin este mundo.

Panther: Que quieres decir?

Cygan: Hemos estudiado como usar el ADN de tu querido mentor y la enfermedad que contrajo tu madre... Gracias a esos dos ingredientes, y a la mejor tecnología armamentística, estamos creando los primeros Soldados Genoma, el verdadero objetivo de todo este proyecto.

Panther: Soldados Genoma? Soldados mejorados mediante terapia genética? No!

Cygan: Exacto... Y totalmente leales, gracias a Fox Die.

Panther: (Pensando un momento) Maldito cabron! Qué es lo que les hiciste!

Cygan: Con esa enfermedad en su cuerpo, podemos hacer que cumplan sus órdenes sin dudarlo un segundo. Si dudan y no las cumplen, no recibirán la vacuna. El ejército perfecto!

Panther: Habéis sacrificado finalmente a todos vuestros soldados… No son más que marionetas en vuestro plan, no es así? Como puedes jugar con sus vidas de esa forma? CONTESTAME!

Cygan: Ya nada importa, Panther… El Proyecto Osiris ha entrado en su fase final... Mi nuevo ejército dominará el mundo y lo unirá, bajo el dominio de los Señores de la Guerra. Lastima que tú no vivirás para verlo!

En ese momento Cygan se puso en guardia y comenzó a atacar a Panther. Su velocidad, sin duda aumentada gracias a un dispositivo de fuerza piramidal, le causó al principio problemas para enfrentarse a él, sin embargo tenía todavía un as en la manga. El cañón de Fox estaba destruido prácticamente, sin embargo contaba con otros nuevos y en perfecto estado, listos para su uso. Panther se implantó dos, uno por cada brazo, y comenzó a atacar a Cygan mientras esquivaba sus ataques. En uno de sus disparos, pilló a Cygan cerca de ella, por lo que la explosión producida por el disparo en su traje de combate afectó también a Panther, dejándola levemente herida.

Cygan (furioso): Parece que estás teniendo suerte, soldado... Pero veamos si puedes competir con esto!

Cygan se ocultó usando un dispositivo de camuflaje óptico, y no solo eso, sino anulando el funcionamiento de los cañones, seguramente mediante campos magnéticos producidos por él mismo. Panther sabía que no saldría con vida de allí sin antes acabar con él, así que decidió usar la técnica que otras veces puso en marcha contra los "fantasmas". Sin duda Cygan había desactivado su hipervelocidad, ya que no tenía sentido desperdiciarla usando la invisibilidad. Mediante su oído, Panther pudo hacerle frente. Poco a poco notaba como Cygan iba cometiendo cada vez más errores. Cuando creía que le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, algo hizo que Cygan se desvaneciera completamente de la habitación. Panther, confundida, visualizó una sombra fuera de la estancia, que posaba en el suelo a Cygan, malherido. Entonces esa sombra comenzó a hablarle.

Desconocido: No se preocupe, coronel. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Panther: (Apuntándole con uno de los cañones) Quien demonios eres tú?

La sombra se muestra completamente. Un exo-esqueleto de última tecnología portaba en su interior a un hombre, presumiblemente de los Sons Of Liberty. A su espalda una katana como la de Panther, y en su mano derecha un cañón, igual que el que tenía ella.

Panther: Uno de los Soldados Genoma?

Desconocido: Vaya, parece que el coronel se molestó en contarte algo antes de intentar matarte... Entonces ya has de saber por qué motivo estoy aquí.

Panther: Soldado, de verdad estás seguro de querer combatirme?

Desconocido: Mi nombre en clave es Raiden. Soy el mejor soldado de los Sons Of Liberty. De ese modo, acabé siendo el primer soldado sometido a terapia genética. Creo que el uso de Fox Die es simple rutina, aunque innecesaria en un soldado tan leal como yo.

Panther: Esto es una locura... Has pensado en a quién estás sirviendo? Y sus objetivos! Estás de acuerdo con hacer de este mundo una completa dictadura?

Raiden: Si, estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo a pesar de ello no me eligieron como líder de unidad... hasta la muerte de Fox. Ese imbécil me estuvo haciendo sombra durante mucho tiempo. Ahora me toca a MÍ ser la estrella en el proyecto! Conseguiré que la gente se olvide de todos aquellos que no merecían existir... incluida tú, heroína! (Prepara su cañón y su katana que lleva a la espalda).

Panther: Te lo diré de otra forma. Solo eres un soldado que a partir de ahora necesitará vivir de sueños y vacunas durante el resto de tu vida, mientras los Señores de la Guerra te estén controlando. De verdad quieres eso para ti y para tu unidad?

Raiden: Es cierto... Ojalá no tuviera que ser así. Para evitarlo debería eliminar a todos los enemigos de los Señores de la Guerra. Sin ellos, Fox Die no les serviría para nada, no es así?. Una vez lleve tu cabeza ante ellos, seré libre de este cuerpo prostético y de la enfermedad, y habremos vencido! Por eso, mercenaria legendaria… esta será tu tumba! (Se lanza al ataque).

Panther: Es una lástima que seas tan estúpido... Pero si eso es lo que quieres, ven a por mí!

Y así diciendo, Panther comenzó a combatir contra su enemigo. Las habilidades del soldado y sus ataques eran demoledores, tubo que esforzarse al 100% para conseguir una oportunidad de atacarle de cerca. Usando su propia katana y el cañón, Panther trazó varias tetras y trampas para pillar desprevenido a Raiden, y de esa forma, aplastarle contra la pared. Tras varios intentos, Panther le tuvo a tiro con su cañón, y pudo darle de pleno en el exo-esqueleto, repitiendo los disparos hasta incrustarle en la pared, y dejándole inconsciente.

Panther pensó que había perdido demasiado tiempo ahí abajo, por lo que se dirigió a la superficie para ayudar a Eve y entregarle el disco. Cuando salió de la habitación que ella misma y Raiden habían destruido con sus ataques, observó un rastro de sangre que se dirigía precisamente al ascensor. Cygan había escapado, y se dirigía a enfrentarse a la Resistencia. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que ocurriera algo con Ocelot y con Eve. Mientras subía en ascensor, intentó contactar con ellos, pero no respondían. Otro problema que tenía en la cabeza, era que no tuvo oportunidad de destruir los Strikers, por lo que si alguien los recogía, serían un peligro para el mundo, pero no tenía otra opción que dejar todo eso de lado ahora. El silencio de la base no era normal, era como si toda la batalla ya hubiera terminado. Hasta que por fin se abrieron las puertas hacia la superficie.

El silencio dejó paso a todo un campo de batalla. Los SOL luchaban sin control contra la Resistencia, liderados por Eve y Ocelot. Ambos, demostrando grandes habilidades para el combate, consiguieron diezmar a muchos enemigos para cuando Panther se presentó allí. Entonces ella se unió a ellos y comenzaron a masacrar a los últimos soldados que todavía quedaban en pié. Cuando no quedó nada por destruir ni matar, Panther, Eve y Ocelot se reunieron, mientras sus soldados se retiraban el lugar.

Ocelot: Nunca estuvo de más una ayuda como la tuya, gracias Panther.

Panther: Todos estáis bien?

Eve: Sin problemas (ansiosa) Tienes el disco?

Panther: (sonriente) Justo aquí.

Ocelot: No puedo creer que por fin vayamos a acabar con ellos!

Eve: (Alegre) Ahora solo queda averiguar su localización, y destruir su plan!

Panther: Debemos apresurarnos, la parte final de su plan ya está en marcha. En la base me enfrenté con Cygan, no le visteis?

Ocelot: Pensaba que se encontraba en EEUU... al menos eso es lo que nuestra inteligencia dijo...

Cygan (apareciendo sobre uno de los camiones, totalmente repuesto de sus heridas): Exacto! Eso pensabas, maldito traidor!

Ocelot: No puede ser...!

Cygan: Quién iba a decirme que mi propio hijo me traicionaría, siendo el líder de los opositores?

Panther: Tu hijo?

Cygan: Parece que se avergüenza mucho de sus orígenes! Pero no te preocupes, tú y tus amiguitos vais a morir muy pronto!

Ocelot: No dejaré que eso pase, padre! Ni tampoco que vuestro plan se cumpla! He jurado lealtad al sueño de Gray Panther, y pienso cumplirlo hasta el final!

Cygan: Es verdad... Somos soldados. Pertenecemos al campo de batalla. Permaneceremos en él hasta morir miserablemente. Eso es lo que te he enseñado desde pequeño... a ser un soldado con ideales firmes, por los cuales morirás algún día…

Eve: Coronel! Que es lo que pretende? De verdad piensa que podrá detenernos usted solo?

Cygan: Cállate, traidora. No seré yo quién me enfrente a vosotros... sino uno de mis mensajeros.

Panther: Si se refiere a Raiden, lo siento, pero ha sido eliminado del juego!

Ocelot: Quien es ese?

Raiden: YO!

(Aparece Raiden, con su exo-esqueleto dañado, detrás de Cygan)

Cygan: Vaya! Panther, he de reconocer que para provocar esos daños a Raiden has tenido que luchar MUY bien!

Panther: Maldita sea...

Eve: Este soldado no es normal... Este es el resultado del uso del ADN de Fox?

Panther: Así es, no nos será nada fácil!

Cygan: Os dejo con él... Raiden, si me traes a estos tres en bolsas para cadáveres, serás libre.

Raiden: Entendido.

Ocelot: Padre! Crees que será bueno obligar a tus propios soldados a estar entre la espada y la pared con Fox Die?

Cygan: Eso depende de vosotros... Demostradme que estaba equivocado al subestimaros! Ja ja jajaa!

Cygan desapareció del lugar, y Raiden se preparó para combatir a los tres mejores soldados de la resistencia. Ocelot, Panther y Eve se prepararon también para acabar con él. Entonces la batalla dio comienzo, con Raiden realizando ataques brutales contra sus enemigos. Panther intentó encontrar una forma de ponerle una trampa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podría quitarle su cañón para dárselo a Eve, y así juntas acabar con él. Mientras Raiden se centraba en atacar a Ocelot, ambas chicas fueron con disimulo hacia él para atacarle por detrás y dejarle sin sentido un par de segundos, en los que consiguieron arrebatarle el arma. Con Eve ya preparada para el combate, prosiguieron luchando hasta que su exo-esqueleto empezaba a darle más problemas de movimiento que ventajas. Entonces, usando su espada, comenzó a atacarles, aún conservando buena agilidad.

Panther le tenía en el punto de mira para acabar con él, y realizó el disparo de gracia que le tumbó definitivamente. Entonces se acercó al soldado caído y se agachó para hablarle.

Panther: De verdad estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida a cambio de su confianza...

Raiden: En eso se basa el Patriotismo, no es así?

Panther: He de reconocer que eres un gran soldado, digno de ser el líder de una unidad tan poderosa como los Sons of Liberty.

Raiden: Por qué luchas tú? Acaso no eres como todos nosotros, una simple marioneta? Por qué sigues viviendo?

Panther: Por que ahora, más que nunca, tengo esperanza. Durante estas últimas misiones he conocido partes muy importantes de mi pasado, y mi vinculación con el Proyecto Osiris. Creo que puedo acabar con él, que soy la única que puede hacerlo ahora. Por eso Panther y Fox me eligieron para ocupar su lugar... Al menos eso quiero creer.

Raiden: Tus motivos para el combate son también dignos de un gran soldado... Te felicito, heroína. Sin embargo...

Panther: Que?

Raiden: Todo sucesor de Fox debe morir… Es mi objetivo… Has sido muy estúpida al bajar la guardia... (La coge por el cuello y, de su muñeca, sale una especie de clavo que pincha a Panther, haciendo que sangre un poco)

Panther: Que demonios me has hecho? (Panther se aparta rápidamente de él, momento en el que comienza a sentirse mareada).

Raiden: (Con arrogancia) Ahora tú también posees la enfermedad... Por fin sabrás lo que siente un soldado… cuando sabe que no le queda tiempo para cumplir su misión… Hasta nunca, heroína… (Raiden entonces, muere).

En ese momento Panther no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero su mareo aumentó hasta que se desmayó completamente. Eve y Ocelot, que conservaban todavía fuerzas, la auxiliaron, y junto a sus soldados, se la llevaron de allí al barco que habían robado, para ocultarse en el mar.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Panther recobró el conocimiento. Nada mas despertarse, pudo ver en su cuerpo varias vendas, parece ser que le hicieron las curas necesarias después de pelear contra Raiden. En otra habitación estaban Ocelot y Eve, visionando algo en el ordenador. Se trataban de los últimos datos recopilados por Fox en torno a los Señores de la Guerra. Su historia, su localización y el nombre de todos ellos... por fin habían sido desvelados. Sin embargo algo andaba mal. Eve estaba muy callada con Panther, hasta que por fin le dijo que debían hablar de algo importante.

Eve: Lo siento... no hemos sabido protegerte. Hemos fracasado.

Panther: Pero qué dices? No era vuestro trabajo protegerme...

Eve: No, no lo era, pero eres nuestra amiga. Y ni siquiera podremos hacerle frente a lo que se avecina.

Panther: Pero acaso no tenemos ya la localización de su base secreta? Podemos acabar con ellos!

Eve: Se trata de ti, no de ellos. Te acuerdas cuando Raiden te pinchó y mencionó algo sobre una enfermedad...?

Panther: Si...

Eve: Ya sabemos a qué se refería con eso y con el tiempo límite...

Panther: Dímelo.

Eve: No... No puedo.

Panther: ...Gracias por confirmármelo.

Eve: (Muy entristecida) Lo siento mucho... Dios, ojalá hubiera actuado... Hecho algo...

Panther: (Con voz firme) No importa Eve. Cuanto tiempo me queda?

Ocelot: En el disco de Fox vimos datos sobre Fox Die... se activará dentro de cinco días.

Panther: En ese caso... Tendremos que llegar lo antes posible.

Eve: Como dices?

Panther: El Proyecto Osiris consta de tres partes. El proyecto Metal Gear, con el cual suministrarían dicho potencial a todo el mundo. El Juicio Final, que debilitaría el mundo mediante la guerra. Y finalmente, los Soldados Genoma. Un ejército poderoso bajo dominio de los Señores de la Guerra, que les obligan a cooperar usando Fox Die. Si cumplen su misión, les darán la vacuna. Al menos eso es lo que dijeron.

Eve: Entonces todavía queda esperanza?

Panther (Sonriendo): Si, así es.

Eve: Genial! Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha de una vez!

Panther: Espera un segundo. Antes de eso, quiero que me contéis algo.

Eve: Que es?

Panther: Que relación tienes con la Unidad Apocalipsis? Como conociste a Fox y a Panther? ... Quién eres en realidad, Eve?

Eve: ...Su propia hija.

Panther: Que?

Eve: Antes de morir, todos me enseñaron a combatir, en cada una de sus disciplinas. Soy la hija de la Unidad Apocalipsis, la hija de Gray Panther y de Devil Leopard.

Panther: Ahora comprendo por qué tus chicos apenas comentan nada sobre tu pasado... Demasiado dolor.

Eve: Son buenas personas... saben que me duele mucho hablar de mi pasado, por eso lo hago lo menos posible. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me avergüence de él. El dolor de perder a tus seres queridos, si lo manejas bien, puedes transformarlo en ira contra aquellos que de verdad merecen desaparecer.

Panther: Como es posible que tú y Ocelot estéis juntos? Acaso no sabes lo que hizo?

Ocelot (escuchando atrás, de brazos cruzados y preocupado): Se que no existe una sola excusa válida para haberlo hecho, pero solo seguía ordenes impuestas por ellos mismos, la Unidad Apocalipsis. El Juicio Final iba a ser su última batalla juntos, y yo tenía como deber el guiarte hasta Fox, ponerte a prueba durante tu camino, y hacer que terminara su "guerra" por fin.

Eve: Yo le perdono. Ocelot es un buen soldado y amigo que siguió la voluntad de mi padre hasta el final. Hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para acabar con ellos, es lo que me enseñaron los Jinetes, y mi madre.

Las muertes de nuestros padres iniciaron nuestro camino hasta aquí. Esa es mi conexión contigo. Por eso tengo las manos manchadas de sangre...

Panther (en un tono aliviado): Gracias, chicos.

Ocelot: Por qué?

Panther: Ahora, por fin, se toda la verdad sobre los sucesos que han ocurrido alrededor de mi. A pesar de que mi vida ha sido manipulada de principio a fin, me alegro de conocer la verdad. Ya no tengo motivo para entristecerme por ello…

Eve: Puedes verlo de esa forma. Yo, que crecí también teniendo un futuro planificado, prefiero pensar que si muero, habré aportado mi granito de arena a acabar con el origen de todos nuestros pesares. No importa si el sueño de mi padre se cumple o no... Ni de los que caigan por el camino. Solo deseo vengarme por todo lo que hicieron. A causa de su plan, mucha gente ha sufrido, a parte de ti. Por ello debemos hacer todo lo que sea necesario para terminar con esto de una vez por todas… Ese es mi sueño.

Panther: Creo... que tienes razón. Los sueños de nuestros mentores nos han traído hasta este momento. Sin embargo acabo de darme cuenta de que yo, a pesar de toda la manipulación que hubo en mi vida, puedo aportar también mi grano de arena.

Eve: Me alegro de oír eso, de verte tan animada… a pesar de todo.

Panther: Gracias a vosotros, a mis padres, y a los tuyos, Eve, ahora soy una auténtica guerrera. La única capaz de enfrentarse a lo peor que existe en este mundo. He sobrevivido al dolor, a la tristeza, e incluso a la misma muerte. Mi única y verdadera misión ha sido siempre eliminar a los Señores de la Guerra, no la de unir el mundo. Quiero vengarme por todo lo que hicieron, por la muerte de tanta gente inocente, por la de mi madre, por tus padres... A partir de hoy, si he de dar mi vida por algo, será por mi propio sueño, y no me detendré hasta verlo cumplido, tenlo por seguro… (Panther entonces se marcha de la habitación, rumbo a la cubierta).

A pesar de haber visto que toda su vida había sido manipulada, Panther por fin se sentía liberada del pasado. La muerte de su madre, los miembros fundadores de la Resistencia, Fox... todo tenía sentido. La voluntad de Gray Panther fue llevaba al pie de la letra, hasta ese momento, más allá de su propia muerte. Marta decidió poner punto y final a ese sueño. Dentro de ella nació un nuevo deseo, un nuevo sueño... acabar con el origen del dolor del mundo. Ya no tenía nada que ver con unir a la sociedad, ni con evitar que esa misma sociedad fuera manipulada. Ahora, todo lo que había dentro del corazón de Panther era, sobre todo, sed de venganza. Por lo que le hicieron a su familia, a la de Eve, a todos... Para Marta, las manipulaciones terminaron en el mismo momento en el que conoció a Eve. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca, una amiga que la ayudaría a sobrevivir a su última misión. Dos chicas, sucesoras legítimas de los Sons Of Liberty y de la Unidad Apocalipsis, eran la última esperanza para hacer realidad el sueño de Gray Panther: eliminar a los Señores de la Guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El Fin del Sueño**

Eve y Ocelot revisaron minuciosamente toda la información que Fox había recopilado en su disco, durante sus años al servicio de los Señores de la Guerra. El contenido de ese disco era muy importante, pero estaba incompleto. Lo máximo que Fox pudo averiguar es que Cygan y sus soldados de mayor confianza trabajan en una base oculta, en pleno desierto de Nazca. Fox apuntó que allí es donde se gestionó desde sus comienzos el Proyecto Osiris, la creación de los SOL y quién sería el encargado de ejecutar su plan. También mostraba datos sobre los otros proyectos de los Señores de la Guerra: el armamento reforzado (Exo esqueletos y Cañones Paracelsius), el proyecto Metal Gear, e incluso una vacuna experimental de Fox Die que nunca dio resultados.

Fox pensaba que era muy posible que operasen los Señores de la Guerra desde allí, o por lo menos que su lacayo, Cygan, trabaja y recibe órdenes de ellos en esa base. La misión de la resistencia consistía en ir allí y descargar la base de datos, para así descubrir la verdadera identidad de aquellos a los que había jurado lealtad.

Tras desembarcar en una de las ciudades destruidas de Sudamérica, Panther, Eve y Ocelot se pusieron en marcha para llegar a la base. El plan era acampar cerca de ella, y una vez allí, aguardar al resto de los miembros de la resistencia. Esos miembros traerían de la base de Roma varios de los Strikers que quedaron abandonados tras la matanza, para realizar un ataque frontal y permitir que Panther y sus colegas entraran sin ser descubiertos, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para recoger los datos y escapar. Panther, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con todo ese plan, se mostró muy rara esos días, como si no temiera a su muerte, sustentándose en su fe por conseguir la victoria, que siempre aseguró que conseguirían. Pero de verdad lo creía? O solamente era un deseo de esperanza que utilizaba para no hundirse?

Pasaron bastantes horas caminando sin cesar por las llanuras de Nazca, rumbo a las coordenadas que Fox les había indicado. A pesar de que seguramente estuvieran vigilando la zona mediante satélites, sus compañeros de la resistencia habían intervenido en ellos para que no les descubrieran todavía. Tras un duro camino, por fin visualizaron la entrada a la base, oculta en las montañas. Acamparon esa noche, esperando a la madrugada, que sería el momento en el que llegaran los Strikers y atacaran por sorpresa. "Seguramente ellos ya nos están esperando, pero no habrán planeado que les atacaremos con sus propias armas, es una buena oportunidad" pensaba Panther. Eve y Ocelot, abrazados, hablaban de las cosas que aún estaban por ocurrir...

Ocelot: Te encuentras bien?

Eve: (Con expresión de felicidad) Si... mejor que nunca. Y tú? No estás nervioso?

Ocelot: No lo dudes, aunque he aprendido de cierta persona a ser muy fuerte... esta misión es posiblemente la más importante en toda la historia de cualquier ejército.

Eve: Tienes razón. Nunca antes nadie se había enfrentado a tal enemigo. No puedo creer que pronto acabaremos con ellos...

Ocelot: Te conozco muy bien Eve, se que no todo son alegrías en tu interior... Presiento que hay algo que te perturba.

Eve: (sonriendo) Ya lo ves... El mundo no es perfecto por desgracia. Pero ya no tengo motivo para entristecerme por ello.

Ocelot: Te andas por las ramas... Es sobre Panther? Ya sabes que no hay nada que temer. Encontraremos la vacuna y la ayudaremos.

Eve: (mira a Panther, durmiendo al lado) Si, pero... Y si no podemos salvarla?

Ocelot: Piensas que no existe esa vacuna?

Eve: Al margen de eso... Ella ha perdido todo en su vida, absolutamente todo. Nosotros somos lo único que le queda, al menos eso quiero creer. Como tú dices, esta misión no es como las demás, es la más importante para Panther. Acabar lo que sus padres empezaron. Conociendo todo el ejército que Cygan tiene preparado para nosotros, no creo que salgamos todos con vida de allí. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que Panther también lo cree, que podrá dar su vida a cambio de la nuestra, para ayudarnos a escapar.

Ocelot: No... A pesar de que la conozco poco, es igual que su padre, nunca se detendrá hasta alcanzar su objetivo. No creo que se haya convertido en una suicida.

Eve: (soltando una lágrima) Espero que tengas razón. Ella para mi es como una hermana, a pesar de que también la conozco poco. Me recuerda mucho a mis padres, toda una leyenda tanto en combate como en si misma.

Ocelot: No te preocupes. He estado a vuestro lado desde el principio, y seguiré estándolo. No pienso morir mañana, ni permitiré que ella muera por nosotros. Lucharé hasta que mi cuerpo pierda su última gota de sangre.

Eve: Adam, como era tu padre cuando eras pequeño?

Ocelot: (indignado) Prácticamente no existió para mi. Esa figura paterna por la que preguntas fueron los instructores del ejército americano. Mi padre solo se preocupó por observar detenidamente los resultados que conseguía en todas las pruebas, día tras día. Solo quería educarme como buen soldado, no como un hijo de verdad.

Eve: Y tu madre?

Ocelot: Nunca la conocí... desde pequeño he pensado que, ni siquiera, soy el hijo de Cygan. Solo un bebé que fue abandonado y que el ejército decidió rehabilitar como arma.

Eve: No creo que fueras abandonado. Que madre podría hacer eso y no volver a ver a su hijo?

Ocelot: El caso es que, a mis casi 40 años, no he sabido nada de ella. Solo estuvo mi padre ahí, observando como crecía como guerrero... Esa es mi vida.

Eve: Lo entiendo, aunque aún así... te envidio.

Ocelot: Me envidias por ser el arma favorita de mi padre?

Eve: No. Por tener a alguien que ha cuidado de ti siempre, que no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún destino...

Ocelot: Piensas que tu vida sería distinta si tu padre estuviera vivo?

Eve: Fui criada lejos, y a la vez cerca del campo de batalla. Mi madre, Wolf, Spider, Eagle, Fox... todos ellos cuidaron bien de mí. Pero desde pequeña pude ver a través de sus almas, la tristeza y el dolor que soportaban por todo este estúpido proyecto... Aunque sabían disimularlo bien, tras la muerte de mi padre ya no eran los mismos héroes que el resto del ejército pensaba. Solo eran almas errantes, esperando el día en el que conseguirían la paz eterna...

Ocelot: Esta bien... no sigas pensando en ello. Descansemos, mañana terminaremos con todo esto, te lo prometo.

Eve: Gracias por estar ahí... de verdad. Tú también cuidaste de mí, te lo agradeceré salvándote el pellejo mañana, como siempre... jejeje

Ocelot: Ya veremos quién salva a quién... Si lo hicieras me quitarías lo poco que tengo de leyenda...

Eve: Si, pronto descubriremos cual será nuestro futuro... hasta mañana.

Tanto Eve como Ocelot frivolizaban sobre lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Era una forma de aliviar la tensión y el miedo a la derrota que ambos sentían. El día de mañana era muy importante en sus vidas, a parte de Marta. El sueño de Gray Panther se haría realidad también, mantener el mundo unido sin necesidad de los Señores de la Guerra. Pero la duda para todos ellos era... Serían capaces de sobrevivir los tres juntos?

Mientras, Panther volvía a soñar con Fox, pero al contrario que el resto de sueños que tuvo desde el Juicio Final, este resultaba más tranquilo y conciliador. Se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde había luchado contra él, era de noche, con luna llena, y la estaba esperando.

Fox: Has venido.

Panther: Hola Jorge, me esperabas?

Fox: Ahora que estoy libre del campo de batalla, no tengo ningún objetivo. Solo me queda esperar aquí, a que te reúnas conmigo de una vez por todas.

Panther: Y que opinas? Piensas que ese momento llegará pronto?

Fox: Ni siquiera yo estando al otro lado podría averiguar cuales son tus pensamientos... Lo importante es: quieres que sea pronto? Deseas reunirte aquí conmigo para siempre?

Panther: Lo único que deseo es acabar con todo esto. (Resignada) Pero incluso si descubrimos la verdad, y si consigo la vacuna... nuestra batalla nunca terminará, y mucho menos para Eve. Ojalá no tuviera que cargar con esa responsabilidad...

Fox: Eve... es una gran chica. Un verdadero soldado, como lo fueron sus padres. No deberías preocuparte por ella.

Panther: Quizá le he cogido cariño demasiado rápido... me recuerda mucho a ti.

Fox: Cada Jinete la educó de una manera distinta. El resultado es ella misma, lo que se podría decir... tu otro yo. Ambas sois el resultado de los deseos que vuestros padres depositaron en vosotras. No podrás evitar su sufrimiento, ella es como tú, se alimenta de él para tener una razón por la que existir.

Panther: No quiero que lo pase mal. Tanto si me muero como si no.

Fox: A veces es necesario realizar ciertos sacrificios por el bien de los demás, lo recuerdas?

Panther: Pero... si muero... será capaz de enfrentarse ella sola a los Señores de la Guerra?

Fox: Tanto nosotros como tú hemos sido su apoyo durante su vida. Aunque ya no estemos junto a ella, seguiremos apoyándola hasta el final. Y eso lo sabe en su corazón, puedes estar segura de ello.

Panther: Espero que sea así... Entonces haré lo que pueda para ayudarla a terminar todo esto, antes de volver a tu lado. (Panther se aleja de Fox).

Fox: No respondiste a mi pregunta, Marta. Deseas quedarte conmigo para siempre?

Panther: (le mira alegremente) Te dejaré con la intriga, pronto lo sabrás.

Fox: Je... no has cambiado. Recuérdalo, siempre te estaré esperando, siempre...

Los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana despertaron a Panther, que se quedó observando el horizonte que tenía ante ella. Pensaba que, para ser un día tan fatídico, era el amanecer más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Esa paz interior se interrumpió por culpa de unos camiones que llegaron a su localización, escondidos en las montañas. Ese ruido hizo que despertaran Eve y Ocelot también. De los camiones descendieron decenas de soldados, colegas de Ocelot, que le informaron que traían consigo los Strikers para comenzar el ataque. Minutos después, cuando Panther, Eve y Ocelot estaban preparadas al 100%, comenzaron el plan.

Los soldados se movieron rápidamente hasta la entrada principal de la base, esperando que el enemigo les detectara y comenzara a atacarles. Mientras estuvieran ocupados atacando a la infantería, los Strikers serían lanzados desde las montañas por sorpresa, para que debilitaran las defensas enemigas en esa zona, mientras Panther y los demás entraban por una de las zonas que quedaba sin vigilancia, al estar toda centrada en el ataque. En el interior de la fortaleza, Cygan controlaba y daba órdenes a sus hombres para enfrentarse a la amenaza de Panther.

Cygan: Mantened controladas las secciones 1-D y 4-Z, bajo ninguna circunstancia despejéis esa ruta.

Teniente: Pero coronel... Están ofreciendo una gran resistencia, si no fortalecemos nuestro ataque acabarán traspasando la seguridad!

Cygan: No os preocupéis, tanto si pasan como si no, esta será su tumba. Luchad todo lo que podáis mientras equipamos a nuestra unidad especial.

Teniente: Unidad especial? Dije que son demasiado persistentes... no que sea todo un ejército atacándonos! Sería como aplastar una mosca haciendo estallar un edificio lleno de dinamita!

Cygan: (cabreado) Cuestiona mis órdenes, soldado?

Teniente: No! Eso nunca, señor! Seguiremos el plan!

Cygan: Así me gusta.

Cygan tenía bien controlados a sus soldados en esa base. El miedo es la mejor de las tácticas dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, donde el control lo es todo. Mediante el miedo, Cygan planeaba manejar los asuntos a su manera, sin embargo no estaba dando buenos resultados, ya que "alguien" se comunicó con él, y pasó a ser la persona con más miedo de la base. Recibió una llamada por teléfono a su despacho.

Cygan: Dime.

Voz: Estas en la cuerda floja, Coronel. Deberías saberlo desde tu derrota en Roma.

Cygan: Callate! Tú no comprendes nada, no eres ni siquiera un soldado, solo un simple secretario.

Voz: Pero ellos son, o mejor dicho, fueron soldados, comprenden bien como estás llevando a cabo tu plan. Y no les está gustando.

Cygan: Diles que no se preocupen, que tan solo es cuestión de tiempo que Panther caiga de una vez por todas.

Voz: Y crees que con tu "unidad especial" serás capaz de lograrlo? Que pasará si se dan cuenta de que no están infectados, y que no hay vacuna para Fox Die?

Cygan: Nunca... nunca lo sabrán.

Voz: Coronel, está acabado. Tanto si vence como si no, su plan a lo largo de estos años ha demostrado tener inmensas lagunas, las cuales fueron aprovechadas por su propio hijo para destruirnos. Y lo que es peor, Fox Die no actuará hasta dentro de bastantes horas, suficiente tiempo para que acaben con nosotros con toda la información que planean conseguir.

Cygan: No permitiré que accedan a esta base ni que obtengan la información que aquí se oculta... Si tengo que encargarme personalmente, lo haré.

Voz: Está hablando su conciencia o su lealtad? Nosotros queremos hechos, no palabras. Procura que te maten si fracasas, de lo contrario nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerlo, y no será muy agradable, coronel. (Cuelga el teléfono)

Cygan se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, debía matar a Panther y a sus colegas. Por ninguna razón dejaría que ellos hundieran el plan que él llevaba controlando décadas, y menos por un sueño contrario al suyo.

Mientras tanto, Panther y los demás consiguieron infiltrarse en la base. Poco a poco fueron avanzando por los pasillos y hangares llenos de armamento militar, enfrentándose a las tropas que estaban allí estacionadas. A pesar de que algunos incluso manejaban tanques, no pudieron detenerles. Acabaron por llegar hasta la sala de control de la base, donde tras encargarse de varios soldados y atrincherarse en ella, Panther comenzó a descargar la base de datos a un disco óptico. Tras varios minutos de descarga, los enemigos dejaron de llegar y enfrentarse a ellos, como si ya no quedara nadie para hacerles frente. Cuando terminaron de descargarlo todo, se marcharon de allí. Sin embargo, mientras iban corriendo a la salida, una voz salía por megafonía.

Cygan: Dark Panther... de verdad crees que escaparás de aquí con vida? Has llegado demasiado lejos solo para ver los datos de los Señores de la Guerra y acabar con ellos... tu buscas más que eso.

Eve: De qué demonios esta hablando?

Panther: Calla Eve, déjame oírle.

Cygan: Si tanta sed de venganza tienes, ven a por mí. A pesar de que veis el camino despejado, estoy preparado para eliminaros en cualquier momento, nunca cruzaréis la salida con vida. Te espero en el hangar E-5.

Ocelot: Es una trampa, no puede tenerlo todo planeado, no veo a nadie!

Panther: Tantos años al servicio de la unidad Apocalipsis y no sabes reconocer un camuflaje óptico?

Ocelot: Maldita sea...

Eve: Panther, por favor no vayas.

Panther: Prefieres morir ahora?

Eve: No, pero seguramente tendrá preparada una trampa para matarte, a ti y a nosotros!

Ocelot: No se que es peor, si morir aquí o frente a la mirada de mi padre...

Panther: Habéis olvidado una cosa. Si el resultado va a ser el mismo, que importa si ocurre antes o después?

Eve: Tantas son las ganas que tienes de vengarte de Cygan? Puedes morir!

Panther: Le eliminaré, y su muerte será una advertencia a los verdaderos culpables de todo. No permitiré que él ni nadie deshonre nunca más a los Jinetes ni a mi familia, incluidos vosotros.

Ocelot y Eve: (Sin palabras) ...

Panther: Vamos!

Así diciendo, fueron los tres juntos, observados, camino del hangar que Cygan les había indicado. En cuanto llegaron, varios soldados les dieron la bienvenida por sorpresa, apresando a Ocelot y Eve, y robándoles el disco óptico. Cygan, en cambio, se encontraba en medio de la estancia, rodeado de varios Metal Gears Ray, esperando a Panther. Ella se acercó andando, lentamente.

Cygan: Me alegro que aceptaras mi invitación, hubiera sido un desperdicio eliminaros antes.

Panther: Has estado utilizando mi odio y mi conciencia durante todos estos años para ayudaros a realizar vuestro plan. Incluso ahora, "invitándome" como dices tú, apelabas a mi sed de venganza para obligarme a venir a enfrentarme a ti. Enhorabuena, un soldado profesional es el que utiliza su cabeza para acabar con el enemigo.

Cygan: Gracias. Veo que aún no he perdido mi principal cualidad.

Panther: Si, pero esta vez... Te equivocas.

Cygan: Que?

Panther: No he venido aquí con intención de vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste, Cygan. Lo único que pienso hacer será acabar con tu sueño, con la gloria de los Señores de la Guerra.

Cygan: Uhm...

Panther: Es eso lo que siempre has deseado, no es así? Conseguiré que todo quede reducido a cenizas, no importa cuanto tiempo me quede a causa de Fox Die, ni me importa si puedo conseguir la vacuna. Solo importa mi sueño, y pienso seguirlo hasta el final.

Cygan: Maldita niñata... yo te recogí cuando ni siquiera eras una heroína. Gracias a MI hoy lo eres.

Panther: A costa del sufrimiento de millones de personas lo soy, lo admito. Mi fama es igual que la de Saladino, Gray Panther, los Jinetes... solo una ilusión que, gracias a ti, ha sido creada para satisfacer tus sueños. (Desenvainando su katana) Pero eso terminará hoy.

Cygan: No se de donde sacas tu confianza, Marta, solo eres un peón más en mi juego... (Cygan muestra su exo-esqueleto personal, y se prepara para combatir) Gray Panther realizó un gran trabajo manteniendo a la "resistencia" viva a través de todos estos años. Sin embargo ha llegado la hora de vuestro final. Enfréntate a mi, heroína!

Comenzó el que sería el duelo final contra la persona que la ayudó a ingresar en Fox Hound y conseguir su venganza contra su padre, años atrás. Para Marta aquello fue el inicio de la manipulación de Cygan, usar los sentimientos de sus soldados para obligarles a cumplir sus propios objetivos, un método tan rastrero como eficaz. Panther ahora acabaría con todo ello, antes de ir a por los verdaderos artífices de la guerra que estaba librando ella. Cygan la atacaba rápidamente, usando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para inmovilizarla. Panther sin embargo supo contraatacar bien, tras conocer la técnica de combate que usaba su adversario. En uno de esos contraataques, consiguió cortarle una mano, lo cual obligó a Cygan detenerse un instante.

Cygan: Bien jugado... Pero a ver que te parece esto!

Se subió entonces a uno de los Ray producidos en masa que había en aquél hangar, y el suelo comenzó a moverse. En realidad era una plataforma que se elevaba, mientras el techo se abría dejando ver un cielo azul muy brillante.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo Panther, su enemigo y los Metal Gears a la cima de la montaña, dejando al resto abajo. En ese lugar todos los Metal Gears se activaron a la vez, y Cygan les ordenó que eliminaran a Panther.

Cygan: Ahora conocerás la verdadera cara de mi sueño... Las armas más poderosas del mundo, guiadas por mis órdenes, eliminarán todo rastro de ti y del veneno que portas contigo!

Panther combate con todas sus fuerzas los ataques de los siete Metal Gears Ray que la atacan en la cima de la montaña. A pesar de que podía evadirles y atacarles fácilmente, los daños que provocaba con el cañón eran mínimos. Poco a poco ella fue agotándose, mientras esquivaba los disparos, los misiles guiados y los láseres de las bestias, hasta que decidió rendirse, frustrada por su derrota.

Cygan: No me sorprende que te des por vencida, heroína, NADIE, ni siquiera Fox, podría enfrentarse a todos los Ray como has hecho tú. Pero ahora, estas acabada!

Entre los Ray aparecieron decenas, cientos de soldados que portaban camuflajes ópticos, trajes exo-esqueleto y armas de tecnología punta. A unas decenas de metros de aquél lugar, se encontraban Ocelot y Eve apresados por otros tantos soldados, observando el combate. Panther pensó que Cygan no quería malgastar a sus bestias, cuando podía utilizar a sus mejores soldados para matarla.

Cygan: Soldados, eliminadla!

Eve: No!

Ocelot: Panther!

Varios de los soldados atacaron a Panther. A pesar de que aparentaba estar muy cansada, consiguió ponerse en pie y luchar contra ellos, demostrando gran agilidad y precisión. Pudo derrotarles, pero cada vez estaba más agotada.

Cygan: Panther! Es esta la forma en la que quieres morir? Dando tu vida por un estúpido sueño? Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta... no puedes vencer en esta batalla!

Unos cuantos soldados más atacaron a Panther. Su cansancio, a pesar de ser enorme, no le impidió deshacerse de ellos utilizando su katana. Eve y Ocelot observaban, indignados por no poder ayudarla, y ver como estaba dando su vida por ellos.

Cygan: Bravo, Marta. Has hecho honor a tu nombre en clave. Ni siquiera Fox podría decirlo más claro: eres la sucesora de Gray Panther. Sin embargo morirás, y todas las acciones que hagas ahora serán en vano. Por qué sigues luchando? Por qué, a pesar de ser una derrota muy evidente no te rindes? Qué es lo que te mantiene con vida?

Panther: Su recuerdo...

Cygan: Que quieres decir?

Panther: El recuerdo de la Unidad Apocalipsis, el de mi madre, el de Eve... Son los que me dan fuerzas para combatir. Gracias a eso, todavía sigo en pié. Y gracias a eso también, he descubierto la verdad de todo esto, de toda la farsa que usted llama "Proyecto Osiris".

Eve: Que quiere decir...?

Ocelot: (Expectante) Creo que… ha encontrado el punto débil de mi padre...

Panther: Desde el principio su plan consistía en manipular a los soldados para que sacrificaran sus vidas por el plan. Ya sea con el patriotismo, la lealtad, o simplemente los sueños personales... usted los manipulaba para conseguir sus objetivos y contentar a los Señores de la Guerra. (Cada vez más enfadada) Y eso, con el tiempo, nunca ha cambiado. Hoy tiene bajo su mando al ejército Genoma, el más poderoso ejército de seres humanos que ha existido. Y por qué luchan ellos, que es lo que les motiva a combatir por usted? El miedo.

Cygan: DETENTE! CALLATE!

En ese momento Cygan dispara con las ametralladoras a Panther, pero uno de sus propios soldados se interpone y desvía todas las balas, protegiéndola..

Soldado: Coronel! Qué intenta ocultarnos? Por qué no quiere que hable?

Panther: Por que teme perder vuestra lealtad... ese es el motivo.

Ocelot: No puedo creerlo… Era tan evidente…

Eve: Que quieres decir?

Ocelot: (Emocionado) Todo este tiempo creía conocer a mi padre, saber que planeaba… Pero Panther me ha superado incluso en eso… Ahora comprendo por qué tu padre la eligió… Ella también puede ver a través del alma de las personas. Es una auténtica guerrera!

Panther: (Dirigiéndose a los soldados) Cygan os ha dado todo ese potencial, todo ese armamento... A cambio de vuestra lealtad, eso es lo que os dijo, no es así? Sin embargo una vez lo conseguisteis, el verdadero potencial de un soldado... Os traicionó, y os hizo esclavos de Fox Die.

Soldado: Ojalá nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes… de que lo que ellos valoran es el control, no la lealtad… Han tratado la nuestra como basura, y este es el resultado. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Panther: ...Y si os dijera que es una más de sus mentiras?

Todos: !

Panther: Es cierto que extrajeron el virus del cuerpo de mi madre. Sin embargo eso fue hace poco tiempo, dudo mucho que diseñaran una vacuna. Por eso mismo pienso que no estáis infectados por Fox Die, al contrario que yo. Solo lo utilizarían contra gente que desean asesinar, no contra los soldados que necesitan para cumplir su plan.

Soldados alrededor de Eve y Ocelot: Entonces... era todo una mentira?

Panther: El miedo provoca más lealtad de la necesaria, no Cygan? Así es como usted piensa!

Cygan: CALLATE! No tienes pruebas contra mí, eres tú la que está mintiendo... Matadla!

Panther: Las tengo!

Cygan: Que?

Panther: (En tono burlón) Su orgullo le hizo cometer un grave error. No quiso detenernos antes por que estaba muy seguro de matarnos ahora. Nos dejó descargar toda la base de datos de esta base, recuerda? Si de verdad existe una vacuna, estará en el disco que sus queridos soldados nos arrebataron. (Dirigiéndose a los soldados) Todos vosotros! Podéis comprobarlo si queréis, apuesto mi vida a que no existe la vacuna que tanto dicen que os darán!

Eve: Eso significa que...

Ocelot: No sigas Eve...

Soldado: Es verdad lo que dice, Coronel?

Cygan: ...

Soldado: CORONEL!

Cygan: No importa... aunque seáis el ejército más poderoso de este mundo, nunca podréis derrotarme mientras esté controlando los Rays...

Soldado: Nos ha manipulado desde el principio... No somos solo armas, Cygan, somos personas! Acaso no tiene conciencia? Como pudo jugar con sus leales soldados de esa manera?

Cygan: De que sirve la lealtad si cambia con el tiempo? Nada dura eternamente, soldado. Los Hijos de la Libertad no podemos ser leales a nada, ni siquiera a nuestros seres queridos. Lo único a lo que podemos ser leales sin duda alguna, es la misión. Yo quise todo este tiempo enseñaros eso, pero Panther acaba de arruinarlo todo…

Soldado 2: (Enfurecido) Pagarás por lo que nos has hecho! Unidad Alfa, atacad!

En ese momento, decenas de soldados se lanzaron al ataque contra el Ray pilotado por Cygan. A pesar de poseer 7 de las armas definitivas, poco podían hacer ante las habilidades de todos esos soldados. Dejaron libres a Ocelot y Eve, y poco a poco todos se unieron a la lucha contra Cygan. Panther había conseguido no solo sobrevivir, sino abrir los ojos a todos esos soldados, decidiendo al unísono unirse a su anterior enemiga para derrotar al origen de sus males. Para ellos, Panther pasó a convertirse una vez más en una heroína, habiéndolos liberado de sus cadenas que les mantenían pegados al destino que les obligaban a vivir.

Poco a poco fueron destruyendo el Ray de Cygan, haciendo que los otros quedaran inoperativos. Cuando su Ray estalló, Cygan salió despedido al suelo, donde le rodearon sus anteriormente leales soldados.

Soldado: Sus últimas palabras, coronel?

Cygan: Todo lo que hice con vosotros, con Panther, con el mundo, lo hice pensando en vuestro bien. Quería uniros, pero para hacerlo había que soportar unas cuantas pérdidas.

Soldado 2: Unas cuantas? Mató a millones de personas ejecutando su plan... nosotros nunca quisimos eso. Creímos en usted, en su sueño... y finalmente nos ha traicionado.

Cygan: Quién es el traidor aquí? De verdad puedes tacharme de eso? Gray Panther, Gray Fox, Oxford, Eve, Ocelot... Todos ellos lo son también. Qué diferencia existe entre ellos y yo?

Soldado 3: Que ellos creían en un sueño de paz, y el vuestro es de guerra. Nos engañó pensando que se trataba de lo contrario, de unir el mundo... Pero se ha terminado. (Le apuntan todos con sus cañones)

Cygan: Lo admito... he manipulado el mundo a mi antojo. Pero gracias A MÍ, no a Fox, ni Panther, ni a nadie, solo a MÍ, el mundo está unido por fin! No han sido más que basura todos aquellos que participaron en mi proyecto, solo basura desechable, eso sois los Sons Of Liberty…

Soldado: Lo grabaremos en su tumba, para que nadie lo olvide. Adiós Coronel. (Todos disparan sus armas contra Cygan, poniendo fin a su vida)

Eve, Ocelot, y Panther vuelven a reunirse. Eve está muy contenta de ver que había logrado la victoria, una vez más. Los soldados, tras deshacerse de Cygan, comenzaron a hablarles.

Soldado: Panther, Ocelot, Eve... Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que nunca podremos reparar el daño que hicimos al mundo. Sin embargo queremos que este sea el primer paso. (Les entregan de vuelta el disco óptico). A partir de ahora estaremos a sus órdenes.

Panther: Gracias... muchas gracias por creer en mi.

Soldado 2: Contaremos la verdad al mundo. Que nosotros, los Jinetes, y sobre todo vosotros, no sois asesinos, sino los verdaderos héroes. Juntos acabaremos con ellos!

Ocelot: Así se habla, soldado! Haremos realidad el sueño de Gray Panther de una vez por todas!

En ese instante una alarma comienza a sonar en la base. Los soldados comunican que es la alarma de lanzamiento nuclear, pero que ninguno de ellos podía activarla, solo Cygan. Y como él estaba muerto, solo quedaba alguien que podría hacerlo...Todos fueron al interior de la base, bajando en la plataforma donde lucharon con los Metal Gears. Una vez llegaron al hangar, mediante megafonía una voz se dirigió a Panther.

Voz: Marta Martínez Gil... Rango Cadete, Unidad Fox Hound, Asesina de Saladino… De verdad crees que una persona como tú puede destruirnos?

Panther: Tal como Fox, Ocelot y Panther predijeron… Os mostráis al fin. Vuestro proyecto está destruido, qué es lo que pretendéis hacer ahora?

Voz: Empezaremos de cero con el Proyecto Osiris otra vez, y nos aseguraremos de que nadie como tú se entrometa. Puedes estar orgullosa Marta, te has acercado más que nadie a nosotros, y casi consigues destruirnos. Sin embargo tendrás que conformarte con eso, dentro de unos instantes, todos moriréis.

Panther: Que?

Voz: Esta base cuenta con varios silos de mísiles nucleares. Enviaremos cada uno a cada ciudad o base en la que residan los Sons Of Liberty, para evitar que puedan traicionarnos como vosotros. Así mismo, volaremos este lugar. La explosión afectará a un radio de 10 KM a la redonda, ninguno podréis escapar.

Panther: Maldita sea...!

Voz: Una vez más, te felicitamos por haber llegado más lejos que nadie. Esperamos que eso alivie tu espíritu cuando acabe en el infierno… Hasta nunca! (Se corta la transmisión)

Eve: Panther! Que hacemos!

Panther: No hay forma de detener esto? Soldados! Existe alguna forma de detener el lanzamiento?

Soldados: Una vez ha comenzado la alerta, nadie puede detenerla. Solo Cygan tenía autorización para hacerlo... Además, ha sido activada mediante control remoto, no desde esta base. Es imposible detenerlo...

Ocelot: No puede ser! Ahora no!

Panther: (dándose por vencida) Este es nuestro final...

Eve: Acabo de recordar algo...

Panther: De qué se trata?

Eve: Cada cabeza nuclear lleva consigo un dispositivo de seguridad, que la impide detonar antes de llegar a 0 su detonador. Los lanzamientos siempre se realizan con un tiempo de margen para que la cabeza nuclear estalle una vez se sitúe sobre el objetivo.

Panther: Si destruyéramos el temporizador de cada una...

Ocelot: Eso es imposible! Para empezar no tenemos tiempo para buscarlas, y además dudo mucho que sean fáciles de destruir!

Panther: Ya veo… (Pensaba mientras miraba a los Metal Gear Rays)

Eve: Panther? Qué vas a hacer?

Panther: La única forma de que podáis escapar con vida de aquí es utilizando los Metal Gears para hacer estallar con ellos toda esta base. Debería bastar para detener el lanzamiento. Por fin estas bestias servirán para una buena causa…

Eve: Pero debería quedarse alguien para hacerlo, los Metal Gears no se controlan por si solos!

Panther: Por eso yo lo haré. Marchaos!

Eve: ME NIEGO, no te abandonaré!

Panther: Soy la persona que ha heredado el cargo que tanto Fox como tu padre ocuparon en las distintas unidades especiales, incluida la Resistencia. Os ordeno que os marchéis.

Eve: Por qué tienes que ser tú? Eres mi amiga! No puedo abandonarte así como así!

Panther: De entre todos vosotros, yo soy la única contagiada con Fox Die. Ya no importa si muero dentro de unas horas, o en este instante. Fox y Gray Panther dieron sus vidas para que la Resistencia siguiera existiendo, y al igual que todo lo demás, he heredado ese deber. Respetad mi último deseo, por favor…

Ocelot: Lo comprendo. Panther, ha sido un placer haberte conocido. Siempre lo he dicho, y siempre lo diré: eres una auténtica heroína. Puedes ir en paz a junto de Fox y del resto de mis camaradas, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. (Emocionado) Gracias por ayudarnos!

Panther: Eve, Ocelot, mis soldados… Os doy las gracias por hacer de los últimos instantes de mi vida los mejores. Me llevaré estos recuerdos al otro mundo.

Ocelot y sus soldados comenzaron la retirada, no sin antes hacer el saludo militar a Panther, tratándola como su verdadera líder. Tras eso, todos cogieron varios vehículos, camiones de transporte, y se marchaban. Sin embargo Eve no tenía fuerzas para abandonar a su mejor amiga, no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a ella y abrazarla, entre lágrimas. Panther le susurró unas cosas al oído, y finalmente pudo convencerla de marcharse. Para Marta esa era la despedida más dolorosa de su vida. Se consolaba en que sería la última, tanto para ella como para sus amigos. Una vez perdió de vista a Eve, se quedó ella sola en la base, escuchando la alarma y la cuenta atrás para la detonación. En ese momento, llena de valor, comenzó su última misión.

A lo lejos, en las montañas, los Sons of Liberty, liderados por Ocelot y Eve, observaban la base. Al poco rato, estalló por los aires. Una bola de fuego devoró los alrededores, y la onda expansiva les afectó incluso estando a 1 Km. de distancia. Tras eso, el silencio dominaba la llanura, y Eve una vez más no pudo contener sus sentimientos. Ocelot la abrazaba, pero era un consuelo que difícilmente podía ayudar.

Se acercaron poco a poco a la base, buscando a Panther para llevarla a casa, su último viaje. Entre las ruinas de la base, encontraron su cuerpo, apoyado junto a los restos destruidos de uno de los Metal Gears, sujetando entre sus brazos su EnSat. Eve se acercó a ella, y lo recogió, ya que Panther le había dicho que le grabaría un mensaje para ella antes de destruir la base, y que quería que lo escuchara cuando hubiera terminado todo. Eve, entre lágrimas, cogió el cadáver de su amiga en brazos, y rodeada de sus soldados, se marcharon definitivamente de allí.

Pasaron los días muy rápido para ella. Mientras descansaba, Ocelot organizaba a los Sons of Liberty supervivientes en todo el mundo, preparándolos para su última misión. Mientras tanto, se había planificado una reunión de los más altos cargos de Fox Hound y Sons of Liberty, en un cementerio militar a las afueras de Kansas. Eve y Ocelot fueron juntos, con trajes negros militares, a la reunión.

Caminaron bastante rato entre las tumbas de los soldados que allí descansaban. La mayoría eran soldados que habían muerto a causa del Juicio Final, y otros que fueron eliminados en las guerras mercenarias anteriores a esa. Al fondo, Eve pudo observar a varios de sus soldados, junto a unas tumbas. Al llegar junto a ellos, se colocó frente a las tumbas de los Jinetes, y la de Marta entre ellas. A lo lejos, sonaba el himno militar de los mercenarios, mientras realizaban disparos al aire en honor de sus héroes caídos. Eve, sin poder contener las lágrimas, realizó el saludo militar frente a las tumbas de su verdadera familia, mientras recordaba el último mensaje que Panther le transmitió en su EnSat.

"Hola Eve, supongo que cuando leas esto ya habrá terminado todo. Quería grabarte este mensaje antes de morir, por que no he tenido ocasión de decirte varias cosas. Ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto. Para mí, te has convertido en una especie de hermana pequeña, alguien a la que debo proteger. Quizá ese es el destino que tu padre quiso para las dos, no crees? El sueño de Gray Panther... unir el mundo... que no fueran necesarios los soldados como nosotros en ese mundo. Creo que realmente lo que él quería era evitar que tuvieras que luchar, que sufrieras demasiado por el destino que te deparaba, siendo su hija.

Sin duda alguna ese era su deseo cuando murió. Sabía que perfectamente acabarías siendo miembro de la resistencia, por lo que trazó cuidadosamente su plan para protegerte. Yo era su pieza maestra. Fox no podría protegerte más allá del Juicio Final, y entonces ese trabajo me fue encomendado. Nunca se trató de mantener viva la resistencia para acabar con los Señores de la Guerra, sino de querer lo mejor para ti. El sueño de cualquier padre, y ha sido cumplido finalmente.

Es cierto que sacrificó mi vida a cambio de la tuya, pero no me importa. Eres la persona más importante para mí, junto a Fox y mi madre. Tenía el deber de protegerte, fuera cual fuera el sueño de los demás. Ese era el mío propio. Ahora que ha terminado todo, solo queda una cosa por hacer...

Como líder de los Sons Of Liberty, te otorgo tu última misión: Sobrevivir. Eres la última miembro superviviente de los Jinetes, es tu deber reconstruir la Unidad Apocalipsis. Vuestro objetivo son los Señores de la Guerra. Ellos ya no podrán manipularte nunca más, hagan lo que hagan, digan lo que digan. Tú, Eve, eres sin duda alguna la verdadera Hija de la Libertad".


End file.
